


Пароль "Дальний"

by nealex93_17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/nealex93_17
Summary: АУ по русско-японской войне! Война всегда жестоко и непредсказуемо переворачивает жизни людей. Вряд ли Виктор мог представить, что окажется пленником во вражеском стане. И уж точно не знал, что или кто пленит его навсегда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Этот фф написан для тех, кто хочет драмы и более глубокого развития отношений, тем более, что атмосфера войны способствует. Фф содержит много боли и ангста, так что не жалуйтесь. (Но и романтика тоже есть)  
> 2\. Фф, в первую очередь, написан для более серьезно настроенных шипперов виктури, нелюбителей Виктора (ему тут неслабо достается) и поклонников исторического слэша (постаралась реалистично и правдоподобно отразить гомосексуальные отношения в начале XX в.)  
> 3\. Считаю Виктора очень плохо раскрытым в аниме персонажем (отчего складывается впечатление, что он мудак), испытываю от этого глубокое разочарование и болюшку, поэтому попыталась прописать данного господина сообразно нравам и психологии того времени, но при этом не сильно отООСить. Кидаться помидорами и тапками бесполезно до нового сезона, где либо Витю окончательно сольют, либо оправдают.

Ход его мыслей прервал неприятно дребезжащий звук и до тошноты знакомый голос:

\- Хей, росуке*!

Ледяной сквозняк донес до него привычный запах постной каши со скудными кусочками сала и тонкими лепешками. Виктор невольно потер ноздри, пытаясь отогнать надоевшее за месяц плена амбрэ. В животе предательски заурчало. Благо нетерпеливый охранник вновь ударил пару раз миской о металлические прутья окна камеры. Никифоров не шелохнулся; лежать на узкой кровати было неудобно, но злить своего надсмотрщика – единственное его развлечение, не считая изучения каменных плит, облицовывавших стены, и попыток выяснить текущую ситуацию с Порт-Артуром. Однако звон металла заставил Виктора поморщиться и повернуть голову в сторону двери. Японец все еще стоял по ту сторону, лицо его выражало легкое раздражение.

\- Это ты, Нишигори? – насмешливо улыбнулся Никифоров, вставая.

Поплотнее закутавшись в худое одеяло, он медленно подошел к решетчатому окошку двери и забрал свой скудный ужин. Японец буркнул что-то и вернулся за стол в десятке шагов от камеры.

\- А водки к этим помоям разве не полагается? – шутливо спросил русский.

Нишигори обернулся и уставился на него удивленно-отрешенным взглядом. Виктор изобразил, как выпивает стопку, и пояснил:

\- Водка!

В эту же секунду на бесстрастном лице японца промелькнуло веселье. С громким смехом он повторил жест Никифорова и замотал головой. Раздосадовано вздохнув, Виктор вернулся на свое место.

Время здесь тянулось совершенно медленно, прерываемое лишь отдаленными резкими голосами и свистом ветра за окном. В этот год июнь выдался пасмурно-дождливым, да и каменные стены бывшего оружейного склада не добавляли тепла. Согрев руки о горячую миску, Виктор принялся за трапезу. С тех пор, как его привезли в Дальний*, где расположилась штаб-квартира японского командования, условия пребывания значительно улучшились: ему выделили отдельную сухую камеру с кроватью и столом, подавали завтрак и ужин, и один из офицеров одолжил Никифорову одеяло, когда тот пожаловался на холод. Офицера звали Кацуки. Два раза в неделю вечером он приходил проведать пленника, правда, почти не говорил с ним, предпочитая выслушивать рапорты Нишигори. Иногда Виктор ловил его пристальный и внимательный взгляд, изучавший его лицо, будто в попытке навсегда запечатлеть в памяти. Это забавляло. Хотя должно было раздражать: Никифоров привык, что высокий рост, статная фигура и мягкие цвета платины волосы, которые он по молодости отпускал по лопатки, приковывали к нему взоры не только юных меланхоличных барышень и светских дам, но и сослуживцев. Но интерес японца не вызывал ничего, кроме мягкой, чуть ироничной улыбки. Во многом потому что Кацуки сам возбудил любопытство Виктора.

Кацуки был молод, моложе Виктора на несколько лет, но держался с неизменным достоинством, разве что голос его становился чуть тише, когда он обменивался одной-двумя фразами с пленником. И этот быстрый взгляд медовых раскосых глаз… он гадал, что за ним скрывается? Кацуки приходил всегда в одно и то же время, когда японские солдаты заканчивали ужинать и расходились по своим квартирам. В этот час били в колокол, и Виктор залезал на стол и выглядывал в небольшое окошко, надеясь из разрозненных оброненных слов выудить хоть какие-то новости о положении русской армии. Потом за дверью его камеры начиналась возня, он ставил стол на место, садился на кровать, и через три минуты появлялся японский офицер. Никифоров нервно прислушивался к разговору за дверью, каждый раз со все большим напряжением. Но стоило ему просто словить мимолетный взгляд Кацуки или перекинуться парой фраз, как тревога проходила, уступая место надежде.

Надежде на то, что сегодня офицер сообщит ему хоть что-то о ходе военных действий, или что генерал Фок* наконец решил выкупить его или обменять на пленных японцев… или что завтра его расстреляют. Мучительнее всего Виктор переносил ожидание. Но всякий раз Кацуки ограничивался лишь вопросами его питания и здоровья и неизменно уходил – примерно через десять минут. И он оставался один-на-один со своими мыслями.

Но в сегодняшнюю пятницу Кацуки так и не пришел. Как не появлялся всю неделю. Японский офицер, всегда такой пунктуальный и дисциплинированный, внес дисгармонию в устоявшийся порядок вещей.

Вынужденное бездействие и неизвестность черной, как смола, тоской давили на сердце, заставляя почти весь день лежать на кровати, пока все тело не цепенело. Тогда Никифоров вставал и, словно запертый лев, метался по камере. А перед сном – тревожным и тяжелым – делал очередную засечку над изголовьем. Так теперь прошли несколько дней.

Виктор гадал, что вынудило его исчезнуть: новое задание, обострение обстановки на фронте, может быть, пленник больше не представлял интереса для японского командования? Но тогда бы его попросту казнили или бросили в барак, где томились и умирали другие русские солдаты.

 

* * *

 

 

В этот день в порту царило необычайное оживление. По радостным крикам и отчаянным возгласам во время чтения списков* Виктор понял, что состоялся очередной бой. Во всем городке в будто наэлектризованном и напряженном воздухе повис тихий гул. На следующий день прибыли первые повозки с ранеными и погибшими. Оставив солдат на попечение командирских гарнизонов, повозки вновь исчезали за воротами. Потоком они шли в город с обеда до самых сумерек. Никифоров был не в силах оторваться от этого кровавого пира смерти, ощущая, как по спине идет ледяная липкая дрожь. Даже сквозь совсем крохотное окошко он видел, как тяжелы были потери врага. И это были не рядовые солдаты, которых наверняка сбросили и закопали в братских могилах, а офицеры.

Водянисто-красное солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, тянувшемуся за неровной цепью холмов и сопок. Их вершины, пологие и острые, отливали красным в вечернем пожаре. От этого земля, и без того измученная солдатскими сапогами и недавними боями, казалась обагренной кровью. Среди сопок вилась дорога, ведущая в город – широкий тракт, по обеим сторонам которого высились редкие черные телеграфные столбы. По сумеркам массивные скрутки проводов напоминали гигантские неряшливые птичьи гнезда родом из страшных приданий. На подступах к Дальнему виднелись блокпосты и заграждения. Такие же были и сразу на въезде в город, только охраны было побольше, а оружия поменьше. Дальше тянулись узкие витиеватые мощенные улочки, обставленные лачугами и лавками. Бывшая оружейная, а нынче тюрьма, куда поместили Никифорова, стояла чуть в стороне от главной улицы. По счастью, окно его камеры выходило на проспект, откуда была видна центральная площадь. Там расположили штаб вражеского командования, в доме мэра. По проспекту расквартировали солдат – судя по относительной чистоте и частым визитам в штаб – офицеров. И все же раньше, с грустью вспоминал Виктор, улица не казалась такой мрачной – ощетинившейся выкинутым из домов хламом, складами ружей и сорванной символикой бывших хозяев. Впрочем, это зрелище ничем не отличалось от десятков других, что довелось ему видеть во время службы. По другую сторону проспекта, на юго-западе, располагались столовые. Ветер доносил бой колокола, объявлявшего завтрак и ужин. Вскоре возвращались японские офицеры; они мало чем отличались от русских, разве что вели себя менее развязно.

Но сегодня все было иначе. Город уже полностью погрузился в сизые сумерки. Улицы чуть притихли после дневной суеты, но то и дело слышались приглушенные всхлипы, стоны, ругань и резкие окрики. Раненых уже разместили, убитых готовили к похоронам.

Колокол так и не прозвенел, а его ужин – не появился.

Устав наблюдать, Виктор сел на кровать и понуро опустил голову. _Кто же победил?.._

Внезапно до его слуха донеслись приглушенные голоса – один чуть тише и спокойный, второй громкий и отрывистый. Последнего он узнал: Нишигори, похоже, встречал прибывшего. Виктор безотчетно уставился в пол, снова погрузившись в свои мысли – о состоявшемся бое, о погибших, о причинах отсутствия Кацуки. О том, что, возможно, тот погиб в этом бою, и сейчас его окровавленное тело лежит где-то на земле, окоченевшее и посеревшее, с синими губами и остекленевшим взглядом. Интересно, есть ли у него семья, дети, что будут скорбеть о нем?

Резко громыхнул засов. Нервно сглотнув, Никифоров медленно поднял голову. В дверном окошке виднелось обеспокоенное лицо Нишигори. Железные двери со скрипом открылись, впустив в камеру неприятно тусклый свет лампы.

\- Добрый вечер, - услышал он по-английски; это был тот самый спокойный голос, что Виктор не узнал.

Никифоров протер глаза, но статная черная фигура в освещенном проеме все еще казалась незнакомой. В нос ему ударил горячий запах аппетитно прожаренного… мяса?

\- Я принес ваш ужин, - продолжил голос. – Простите за опоздание.

Японец чуть поклонился, и что-то в его движении вызвало слабое воспоминание. Двери наконец захлопнулись за посетителем, и они остались одни в помещении.

Видя, что пленник все так же сидит на месте, он сделал шаг к столу и оставил миску с ужином.

\- Похоже, вы не узнали меня, - с легким смешком произнес посетитель и вздохнул.  
\- Кацуки?! – Виктор почувствовал, как на секунду голос его дрогнул от неожиданности и смятения, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Я думал, вы погибли.  
\- Уже слышали о Вафангоу? – холодно поинтересовался японский офицер; он сделал шаг назад и, опершись о стену, скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Да. Что именно произошло?

Их взгляды встретились, и, хоть было уже довольно темно, но Никифоров заметил, как сверкнули глаза Кацуки.

\- Генерал Оку одержал победу.

Значит, японцы уже на полпути к Порт-Артуру...

\- Что-то в вашем тоне нет радости, - кисло заметил Виктор.

На пару секунд повисла тягостная тишина. Он кожей ощущал те напряжение и тоску, что исходили от японца.

\- Ваш ужин остывает, - послышалось наконец.

Голос этот казался потусторонним, едва слышным и зовущим.

Никифоров встал с кровати и повернулся к Кацуки, чьи глаза стали такими яркими и блестящими. Удивительно прекрасными.

\- Потеряли кого-то близкого*?

Кивок.

\- Друга?

Ответа не последовало. Японец словно вжался в холодную стену и застыл. Он не дрожал, но выглядел таким несчастным, что Виктор вдруг ощутил непреодолимое желание подойти и обнять его.

Стоило ему опустить ладони на плечи молодого человека, как Кацуки крупно вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд. В его темных глазах стояли слезы – столь кристально чистые и бриллиантовые, что он наклонился слегка и аккуратно коснулся кончиком пальца века и стер слезу. Как завороженный Никифоров смотрел в эти увлажненные печалью глаза и не мог оторваться. Пока не почувствовал, как что-то твердое уткнулось ему в живот.

\- Что вы делаете?! – судорожно вскрикнул японец, наставив на него пистолет. – Отойдите немедленно! – сказал он уже чуть спокойнее, но от Виктора не ускользнуло, как тот взволнован.

Опустив руки, он сделал два шага назад и с досадой произнес:

\- Всего лишь хотел помочь.  
\- Мне не нужна ваша помощь, - Кацуки отодвинулся от стены и вытянулся в струну, но оружия не убрал. – Не стоит забывать, где вы находитесь и кто я.  
\- Не трудно и забыть, учитывая, что эта камера некогда служила гауптвахтой, а вы исчезли на неделю.

Японец замолчал, потом убрал оружие и, бросив быстрый взгляд на миску с ужином, круто развернулся и направился к двери.

 _Это все?!_ Так быстро опустил руки, сдался? Виктор хотел окликнуть непутевого офицера, но тот уже приказал Нишигори отпирать.

Ушел.

Он сел на кровать и вспомнил о еде. На самом деле есть хотелось очень сильно, но почему-то совсем не было сил и желания подняться и сделать пару шагов до стола. Проклятая война! Уже достала, не успев как следует начаться. Уже воротит от этой смрадной комнатушки, где он сидит без малого полтора месяца. Уже хочется обратно, куда-нибудь в Европу – прочь с Востока, прочь от тинисто-соленого воздуха с моря, прочь от чужих лиц, прочь от этих узких, цвета шоколада глаз, что так странно смотрят на него каждый раз.

 

* * *

 

Сон не шел к нему. В очередной раз перевернувшись с боку на бок, Виктор с тяжелым вздохом сел на кровати. Взгляд его упал на солдатский мундир и шинель, что висели на стене. Он вспомнил, как они достались ему.

Цзиньчжоу был последним значимым укреплением перед Порт-Артуром. В городе располагался русский полк, чуть больше трех тысяч человек. Хорошо вооруженный, он казался неприступным. Руководил обороной генерал-майор Фок, чьей правой рукой он и являлся. Двенадцать часов шел бой, и к вечеру японцам ценой невероятных потерь удалось прорваться. Никифоров распорядился телеграфировать в штаб. Ответ пришел не сразу… Отступали они неравномерно и беспорядочно, штабных не хватало, и приказ ретироваться дошел не до всех. В то время Фок уже покинул поле боя.

Видя, как левый фланг все еще пытается отбивать атаки неприятеля и удержать высоту, Виктор решился. Нестись во весь опор по грязному месиву оказалось не лучшей идеей. Невдалеке громыхнула мина. Он упал, оглушенный и дезориентированный. Его изорванный офицерский мундир испачкался в земле и крови... А противник уже был совсем близко: он слышал топот сапогов и крики, чувствовал, как из-за холма вот-вот появится неудержимая волна, что сметет его и затопчет. Из последних сил он пополз в окоп, заваленный трупами. Тошнота подступила к горлу, когда едкий запах паленой кожи, смешанный с вонью, окутал его. Не соображая ничего, Виктор лег на дно и, сорвав непригодный уже мундир, притаился. Вдруг в нескольких шагах от него один из русских, что он принял за убитого, встрепенулся и принялся беспорядочно палить по неприятелю.

\- Эй, дурак! Прекрати! Нас же убьют! – Виктор заорал и бросил в него горстью земли, но промахнулся. – Прекрати, сукин сын!

Плюнув, он потянулся к стрелявшему и ухватил его за рукав, однако солдат, смерив его быстрым взглядом и, видимо, не признав в нем офицера, грубо отпихнул в сторону и что-то прокричал. Но Никифоров не услышал; вновь разорвалась мина, а японцы, привлеченные внезапной пальбой, принялись обстреливать ту часть окопа, где оказались они с солдатом. «Блядь!» - невольно вырвалось у Виктора, когда пули просвистели над самой головой. Дрожащей рукой он вынул из кобуры пистолет и навел его на солдата.

\- Бросай оружие! Живо!

Но тот не ответил, даже не обернулся.

\- Ах, ты сука!

Он выстрелил – у самого лица, чтобы припугнуть. На этот раз парень ошарашенно озирнулся и уставился на лежащего в паре шагов от него Виктора. Ненадолго. Раздался оглушительный звон, их окутало клубами дыма, вокруг полетели щепки и земля – по ним стреляли. Совсем близко послышались крики японских солдат и щелчки оружия. На несколько секунд Никифоров оказался в черном гареве и какофонии орудий и принялся палить наобум. На губах чувствовались скрежет песка и солоноватый привкус крови. Когда облако рассеялось, солдат уже лежал на дне окопа. Он подполз к нему в надежде, что тот еще жив. Бездвижный, с раскрытым ртом и в разорванном пулями мундире. _Не жилец…_ – пронеслось у него в мыслях. Холод пробрал до костей, и, стуча зубами, Виктор снял с трупа мундир и натянул на плечи. В эту же секунду он ощутил удар по голове и потерял сознание.

 

Георгий Попович. Так звали того парня. Никифоров провел рукой по лбу и сложил уже порядком испачканный и измятый документ, где были записаны имя, дата и место рождения солдата, и опустил его в карман шинели. Он твердо решил отыскать родственников и рассказать им, как и где погиб Георгий. Однако мысль, что причиной его смерти мог быть он сам, не давала покоя. Чтобы отделаться от нее, Виктор принялся вспоминать свой разговор с Кацуки – довольно короткий и бестолковый, но все же давший ему кое-какую информацию о ходе военных действий. Итак, снова поражение и японцы почти у порога Порт-Артура. Сколько еще им понадобится недель, чтобы выкурить остатки русской армии из слабо защищенных позиций на холмах? И прибудет ли на помощь второй флот?

 

* * *

 

Утром ему принесли завтрак – не обычную надоевшую кашу и сухие лепешки, а что-то новое и весьма вкусное. Сначала мясо, теперь это. Даже Нишигори стал чуть приветливее и обходительнее. Виктор терялся в догадках, что эти перемены могли значить.

Расправившись с завтраком, он хотел было вернуться к своему посту у окна и продолжить наблюдение за тем, что творилось в городе. Однако…

Дверь камеры туго открылась; Нишигори казался очень сосредоточенным и серьезным, показал ему наручники и жестом приказал развернуться спиной к нему. Виктор встал с кровати и повиновался. Дело приняло новый оборот: либо его отпустят, либо… Не то что бы он не был готов к смерти, нет, за эти полтора месяца не проходило ни дня, чтобы Никифоров не размышлял о своей участи. И все же его статус и положение в обществе давали надежду на хороший исход. (Когда он очнулся после боя в Цзиньчжоу, то обнаружил, что его вместе с остальными русскими просто-напросто повязали и оставили под проливным дождем. На нем был солдатский мундир, так что его приняли за обычное пушечное мясо, никчемное и бесполезное. Когда же стало ясно, что японцы не намерены кормить лишние рты, Виктор понял, что его жизнь висит на волоске. Ему удалось убедить одного из стороживших солдат отвести его к командиру, где он назвал свое имя и сообщил, что является офицером русской армии. Сначала не поверили, но один из пленных солдат подтвердил, что видел Никифорова среди офицерского состава. Вскорости его перевезли в Дальний.)

В городе его разместили отдельно от остальных, но Виктор подозревал, что причиной тому недоверие. Первые несколько дней его допрашивали: имя, звание, как оказался в траншее, что знает о расположении русской армии. Он повторял одно и то же, иногда добавляя незначительные детали для реалистичности легенды. Затем его перевели в нынешнюю камеру и оставили в покое.

Пока не появился японский офицер. Поначалу он думал, что Кацуки было поручено следить за ним, добыть те сведения, что не удалось выведать на допросах. Но эта теория вдребезги разбилась о неизменную осторожность и отстраненность японца: он никогда не спрашивал ничего о нем и старался держаться как можно дальше. Будто испытывал тайное отвращение к Никифорову.

Так или иначе, но Виктор привык к его почти незаметному и вполне мирному присутствию.

Однако все изменилось. Не слишком быстро, но ощутимо странно и нелепо. И вот теперь он идет в сопровождении двух вооруженных до зубов солдат навстречу неизвестности.

На улице накрапывал дождь. Несильно и довольно приятно. Он поднял голову вверх, чтобы редкие капельки стекали по лицу. Давно не было так свежо и легко. Выйдя на проспект, Никифоров почувствовал, как все уставились на него и что-то болтают на своем. Его познания в японском ограничивались лишь парой десятков простеньких фраз, так что разобрать ничего не удалось. За исключением вполне очевидных удивления и восхищения, смешанных с враждебностью.

Когда их маленький отряд пересек широкий проспект, конвоиры остановились у одного из домов слева, которого не было видно из окна камеры. Внешне он ничем особо не выделялся среди других, но как только все трое вошли, Виктор очутился в уютном, окрашенном в теплые тона интерьере – этакий сплав европейского и азиатского. Мебели было немного, вместо некоторых дверей висели тяжелые драпировки бамбукового цвета. Его проводили на второй этаж. Один из солдат остановился у входа в комнату и открыл двери. Второй пихнул его в спину, заставляя войти внутрь.

Кацуки был один. Он стоял у окна – стройный, с расправленными плечами и сильной спиной. В слабом свете чуть-чуть проглядывавшего солнца и в своем облегающем мундире японский офицер завораживал, отметил Никифоров, невольно любуясь осанкой молодого человека.

Конвойный шаркнул сапогами и отрапортовал. Кацуки, обернувшийся на звук, перевел взгляд на пленника.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал он Виктора по-английски.

Его голос был таким мягким и успокаивающим, что Виктор невольно забыл поблагодарить за предложение сесть и разместился на стуле напротив письменного стола. Солдат за его спиной отдал честь и стал у самой двери. Наступила тишина. Кацуки вернулся за стол и по-деловому открыл папку и вынул перо. Эта торжественность порядком развеселила Никифорова, и он слегка усмехнулся, дернув скованными за спиной руками. Звук наручников заставил японского офицера оторваться от письменных принадлежностей:

\- В чем дело?  
\- Будь мы при других обстоятельствах, я принял бы вас за финансиста или дипломата, - открыто улыбнулся Виктор.  
\- Вот как? – бровь японца дернулась, и на секунду Никифорову показалось, что он смутился. – Что ж, это не относится к вашему делу. Меня зовут Кацуки Юри. Назовите свое имя и звание, пожалуйста.  
\- Я говорил его тысячу раз.  
\- Это всего лишь формальность. Обычная процедура допроса, - он приосанился в ожидании.  
\- Думаю, вы держите меня не за тем, чтобы задавать столь бестолковые вопросы. Что вам надо?

Отложив перо, Юри Кацуки откинулся на спинку стула и тихо произнес:

\- На данный момент я не уполномочен просить вас о чем-либо, однако должен сообщить, что нам известно, кто вы. Пока русское командование считает вас без вести пропавшим или погибшим. Это значит, что вопрос об обмене вас на пленных японских офицеров сейчас не стоит…  
\- Вам нужна информация? – с улыбкой перебил Никифоров.  
\- Пока нет, - мягко ответил Кацуки. – Наоборот, это я хотел бы предложить вам кое-что. – Виктор удивленно вскинул брови. – Если вы дадите мне честное слово и пообещаете не пытаться сбежать, то я могу организовать для вас короткие прогулки. Полагаю, это лучше, чем сидеть дни напролет взаперти.  
\- В обмен лишь на мое слово?  
\- Да.

Определенно, от него чего-то добивались. Может быть, хотели переманить на свою сторону. В любом случае, насколько принять это предложение было рискованно, настолько же выгодно.

\- Что ж, прежде чем дать вам свое слово, ответьте мне на вопрос: зачем вам это?  
\- Это приказ командования.  
\- А улучшение питания тоже приказ командования?

Виктор не поверил своим глазам: на мгновение на лице Кацуки отразилось смятение, а щеки залил легкий румянец. Однако, почувствовав на себе насмешливый взор пленника, попытался взять себя в руки и, отведя взгляд, произнес отрывистое «да».

\- Смущаетесь точь-в-точь, как одна весьма привлекательная японка, что я встретил года два назад, когда жил в Англии, - рассмеялся Никифоров.  
\- Что?! На что вы намекаете? – Кацуки стал совсем пунцовым и отчаянно пытался вернуть самообладание, отодвинувшись от собеседника как можно дальше и стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

Виктор пожал плечами:

\- Просто вспомнилось.  
\- Так вы даете мне слово? – резко перевел тему японец, наконец успокоившись после нескольких секунд молчания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * росуке - (яп.) русский.
> 
> * Дальний (Далянь) - город в северо-восточной части Китая, порт в заливе Даляньвань Жёлтого моря на южной оконечности полуострова Ляодун — Квантунском полуострове. Под названием Дальний город основан русскими в 1898 году на месте китайского рыбацкого посёлка Циннива на арендованной у Китая территории. В 1904 году в ходе русско-японской войны 1904-05 гг. взят японцами и по Портсмутскому мирному договору находился под властью Японии.
> 
> * А.В. Фок - русский генерал, участник РЯ войны, один из руководителей обороны Порт-Артура.
> 
> * списки - (здесь) списки погибших и раненых.
> 
> * Потеряли кого-то близкого? - намек на Вик-чана, но имеется в виду человек.


	2. Chapter 2

Западные окна его квартиры выходили на небольшую площадку с прилегающим садом. Это было уютный и тихий тупичок. Одной стороной он упирался в фасад соседнего здания, а другой – в центральный проспект. Юри выбрал это место по нескольким причинам: во-первых, идеальное место для наблюдения за русским, во-вторых, его легко охранять – достаточно выставить двух солдат на входе на площадку, в-третьих, от камеры недалеко, так что риск побега значительно снижался.

Кацуки надел очки, открыл папку и, облокотившись о подоконник, принялся в который раз просматривать досье Никифорова. Выпускник Пажеского корпуса*, один из лучших, несколько лет жил заграницей – в Париже, Лондоне, Берлине, предположительно, работал на разведку... _Интересно, как он оказался здесь, на Востоке?_ Такой прекрасный военный бриллиант стоило бы поберечь. Впрочем, вот свидетельства некого господина, утверждавшего, что в Порт-Артуре Виктор Никифоров руководил тайным проектом по конструированию подводной лодки. Он оторвался от чтения и выглянул в окно: на залитой утренним солнцем площадке пленник пускал «зайчиков» бляхой на ремне. _Правда?!_ Что ж, в таком случае, этот русский и впрямь не так-то прост. Из русских в принципе трудно вытягивать информацию, если они не хотят ее разглашать. Но все же придется найти способ развязать ему язык и установить подлинность донесения и масштаб угрозы.

Пытки и боль никогда не входили в число его сильных сторон, Юри вообще не выносил неоправданное насилие, особенно, когда в его распоряжении были _иные_ методы. Поэтому пока он решил ограничиться лишь усыплением бдительности и, когда пленник расслабится, незаметно разговорить.

Он уже распорядился относиться к Никифорову с почтением и вниманием, подавать ему еду, достойную генерала Оку, и предоставить больше свободы передвижения. Это заслужило ему пару неодобрительных слов от командования и враждебность сослуживцев… хотя, Кацуки не был солдатом в полной мере. Поэтому старался не подавать виду, что оскорбления за спиной его ничуть не ранят. Но было тяжело. Отчаянно неспокойно и тревожно – из-за склок, из-за напряжения, из-за вечно улыбающегося русского, которого будто не волновала дальнейшая судьба. Юри ощущал, как то и дело опускаются руки, когда он идет в штаб докладывать о результатах. И каждый раз его упрекают в бездействии, хотя и норовят постоянно вставить палки в колеса. Несмотря на то, что в свои двадцать три он уже заслужил доверие Тэнно* успехами своих дипломатических миссий в Европе. Лишь последняя – в Англии, два года назад – оказалась провальной, и он был вынужден вернуться на родину ни с чем.

Итак, он спустился вниз, в последний раз поправил мундир и прическу перед зеркалом и открыл дверь.

Никифоров был в саду, разглядывал причудливые цветы, рвал их и плел венок. И казался совершенно счастливым. На звук шагов он поднял голову и, увидев Юри, встал.

\- Не знал, что вы носите очки, г-н Кацуки, - заметил он, поприветствовав Юри поклоном.

Только сейчас он осознал, что забыл их снять, и торопливо сложил и спрятал в карман.

\- Это для чтения, - пояснил Юри, чувствуя неловкость.  
\- Итак?  
\- Итак я хотел спросить, довольны ли вы условиями нашей сделки.  
\- Вы имеете в виду прогулки раз в день, чудные завтрак и ужин? Да, вполне. И, кстати, благодарю: вы дали мне понять, что чего-то хотите от меня, - лукаво усмехнулся Никифоров и поправил упавшие на лоб волосы. – И это, определенно, не информация военного характера. Иначе бы вы так не тянули.  
\- Вы очень проницательны, - он почувствовал себя сущим дураком и отвел взгляд от насмешливых лазурно-искристых глаз Виктора. _Почему так мучительно трудно смотреть в лицо этому беспечному русскому?_ – Что-нибудь еще вам нужно? – добавил Юри после паузы.

Тот задумчиво потер чуть заросший подбородок.

\- Ну, если не считать жизни и свободы, то, пожалуй, горячей ванны. Устал от этих лоханок с едва теплой водой и бритьем раз в три дня.

Всего-то? Кацуки, напрягшийся было, пока пленник думал, ощутил облегчение и спокойно улыбнулся:

\- Я распоряжусь об этом.

Никифоров подмигнул ему и похлопал по плечу.

\- Вы – странный и удивительный человек, Кацуки Юри. Но меня преследует мысль, что мы где-то встречались. Просто забыли об этом.

Слова русского и совершенно недозволительная вольность заставили его резко отстраниться. Уши так и запылали огнем, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дрожь, скользнувшую по телу.

\- Это решительно невозможно!  
\- Почему же? – на лице Виктора, таком светлом и лучезарном, на мгновение промелькнуло любопытство. – Вы больше похожи на европейца – во всем, пожалуй, кроме выражения эмоций. Значит, жили в Европе. Я тоже.  
\- Если бы я вас встретил, г-н Никифоров, то непременно бы запомнил. У меня очень хорошая память на лица.

Когда он произносил имя пленника, его голос словно стал тише против воли. Глубоко в душе Юри надеялся, что русский, не раз проявлявший невнимательность и забывчивость, не заметит этой ошибки. Надеялся. Хотя взгляд того мгновенно стал холоднее льда и будто пронзал насквозь зашедшееся в лихорадочном ритме сердце. _Как непрофессионально!_

Лишь спустя пару секунд Кацуки понял, что Виктор смотрит вовсе не на него, а куда-то мимо, чуть выше его головы. Он обернулся и побледнел. Второпях попрощавшись с пленником, Юри немедленно отправился к себе. Там его уже ждали.

 

Формально он подчинялся не генералу Оку, а исполнял приказ Императора. Однако в условиях военных действий и строжайшей дисциплины в городе, Оку имел полное право требовать от Юри отчета. Особенно, если он касался информации о тайно сконструированной врагом подлодки, способной свернуть на нет все операции по атаке Порт-Артура. Изумило Кацуки другое: Оку находился сейчас не в штабе, а в его кабинете.

\- Что же, вы узнали что-нибудь о нашем деле? – спросил генерал, развалившись в кресле и потягивая неприлично дорогой коньяк, оставшийся после отступления русских.  
\- Сегодня узнаю.

Оку посмотрел прямо на него, и взгляд его, в отличие от расслабленной позой, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Вот как? А что вам мешало добыть сведения раньше? – тон вполне ровный, почти снисходительно-ласковый, но от этого Юри выворачивало наизнанку еще сильнее.  
\- Неподходящие обстоятельства, - коротко и как можно более уверенно ответил он.  
\- Может быть, вы просто растеряли свой талант после провала в Англии? Да, я навел справки. И должен вам сказать, что у меня такое ощущение, будто я попросту трачу время и ресурсы. Без-ре-зуль-тат-но. Вы понимаете?! Ваши соотечественники гибнут в то время, как вы любезничаете с врагом! Это недопустимо.

Оку не кричал, но так и кипел от сдерживаемых возмущения и гнева. Но если он сейчас признает свое поражение или отступится… вот что недопустимо! Не выполнить свой долг перед Тэнно.

\- Я точно знаю, что делаю, генерал. Мои методы одобрены. Так что вам не стоит ставить их под сомнение.

Шок отразился на лице Оку. Очевидно, подобной дерзости он не ожидал, как и не ожидал, что офицер так нагло воспользуется лазейкой.

\- _Очень_ надеюсь. Жду вас завтра в штабе. И постарайтесь прийти не с пустыми руками, иначе вам несдобровать.  
\- Это угроза?  
\- Это предупреждение. В армии мне нужны те, кто умеет исполнять приказы. А вы вашего все еще не выполнили. Следовательно, я имею полное право не только доложить о вашем бездействии, но и подозревать вас с в сговоре с пленником, которого вы с таким вниманием обхаживаете.

Гневная краска залила лицо Юри. Он сделал шаг в сторону Оку и в совершенно непочтительном тоне, но очень твердо произнес:

\- Во-первых, г-н генерал, я прощаю вам это обвинение, хоть оно и абсолютно безосновательное и оскорбительное. Во-вторых, спешу сообщить, что полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю. Усыпить бдительность и нанести удар внезапно – вот на чем основан мой метод. И он не раз показал свою эффективность.

Оку слегка поостыл и встал из-за стола. Допив свой бокал, он бросил короткий и полный недоверия взгляд на Кацуки.

\- Не знаю ничего эффективней силы.

С этими словами он покинул кабинет Юри. Наступила звенящая тишина. Настолько мучительная, что он упал в кресло, в котором только что сидел генерал, и постарался перевести дух. Постепенно усталость отступила, однако на смену ей пришла тревога. Конечно, как можно было не беспокоиться, если успех всей дальнейшей операции держался на сегодняшнем допросе. Первом допросе, что Кацуки проведет с этим Никифоровым.

 

* * *

 

 

Разумеется, он устроил все у себя на квартире, для вящей безопасности выставив полагающуюся охрану. Двое солдат – тот, что ежедневно конвоировал пленника на прогулки, и еще один – находились с русским в комнате. Юри сделал вид, что его вызвали в штаб, и предоставил того самому себе на двадцать минут.

Когда он вошел, Никифоров выглядел чистым и отдохнувшим. Порозовевшая от горячей воды молочно-белая кожа, грудь и плечи с красноватыми отметинами от ран, растрепанные и кажущиеся длиннее мокрые волосы, увитое, словно паутинками, бриллиантовыми капельками тело – крепкое и здоровое, несмотря на тяготы плена. Глядя на него, Юри почувствовал, как сердце лихорадочно забилось и по пальцам пробежала теплая покалывающая дрожь. Однако, стараясь не обращать внимания на возникшее ощущение, он произнес:

\- Думаю, ванна пошла вам на пользу. Выглядите лучше.  
\- Вы правы, - улыбаясь, ответил Виктор, отбросив мешавшую взору прядь волос.

Оба замолчали. Кацуки нерешительно потоптался на месте, раздумывая что делать дальше. Похоже, его внезапное появление в ванной нисколько не смутило русского. Он по-прежнему казался расслабленным. Зато Юри испытывал неловкость и уязвимость, будучи столь близко к нему и в такой интимной обстановке, а не наоборот. Трудно было сказать, что пошло не так. Да он и не мог анализировать ситуацию, всецело поглощенный созерцанием Виктора сквозь тончайшую дымку пара.

\- Я подожду, пока вы оденетесь, а затем... – наконец выдавил Кацуки.  
\- Отчего же? Можно допросить и здесь, - с улыбкой перебил его Никифоров. – Да, я догадывался, что вы проявляете любезность отнюдь не из благих намерений, - пояснил пленник; Юри закусил губу и попытался совладать с изумлением, которое так легко считал этот… он не мог подобрать эпитета. – Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, чего вы добиваетесь, учитывая охрану повсюду и ваши игры в добрячка.

Кацуки пристально посмотрел на Виктора. Тот, ничуть не смутившись, ответил ему тем же. От этого вызова и собственного негодования Юри занервничал. Вид полуобнаженного, нахально ухмыляющегося русского заставил решиться.

Молниеносным жестом он приказал двум охранникам покинуть комнату. Они остались одни.

\- Что ж, если хотите… Мне нужна информация о характере вашей деятельности в Порт-Артуре в период с августа прошлого года по январь.

Лицо Никифорова, все такое же открытое и улыбающееся, на мгновение помрачнело.

\- Служил в штабе генерала Фока. Разве это вам не известно?  
\- Разумеется, известно. А кроме этого? – он не уступит. Ни за что. Кацуки сделал уверенный шаг ближе к пленнику.

Тот задумчиво покачал головой. _Ладно._ Юри прошелся полукругом по комнате и остановился позади пленника. Никифоров не шелохнулся, не сменил позы – лишь откинул голову на бортик ванны.

\- Так значит, вы всего лишь штабной? Не больше? Не командовали войсками, не отдавали приказов, не исполняли никаких тайных миссий? – он говорил медленно и вкрадчиво, попутно расстегивая мундир. Обидно будет намочить его или посадить пару мыльных пятен. Засучив рукава белоснежной рубашки, Кацуки вплотную подошел к русскому.  
\- Я уже сказал…  
\- Неправда.

Дальше он действовал стремительно: сдавил плечи пленника и с силой толкнул его под воду. Никифоров попытался ухватиться за бортики, но мокрые ладони соскользнули. Он не сопротивлялся: очевидно впал в шок от неожиданности и быстроты происходящего*. Не отпуская, Юри переместился вбок и навис над водой. Ослабил хватку. Мгновенно сильные руки вцепились в рубашку, забрызгав ее горячими каплями.

\- Вы руководили проектом по строительству подлодки. Что это за подлодка? – быстро выпалил он, не давая вынырнувшему русскому опомниться.  
\- Ч-что?!

Виктор зашелся в тяжелом кашле. Глаза его, что он не спускал с Юри, расширились и сверкали лихорадочным блеском.

\- Каковы ее характеристики? Боеспособность? Радиус поражения?  
\- Не знаю…

В ответ на это Кацуки вновь рванул пленника в воду. Но на этот раз Никифоров был готов и, сомкнув руки на шее противника, потащил его вниз. Борьба продолжалась недолго. Юри сдался первым.

\- Подлодка… Отвечай! – допрос еще не закончился, хотя он и отпустил Никифорова.  
\- Ее конструировал Налетов*! – Виктор отчаянно сжал свое горло, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
\- И?  
\- Я ничего не знаю…  
\- Если ничего не знаешь, то живым отсюда не уйдешь!  
\- Я и так отсюда живым не уйду. Особенно, если выдам военную тайну.  
\- Так значит, что-то знаешь...

Хорошая пощечина отрезвила и не на шутку разозлила русского. В глазах сверкнули молнии, заставив Юри отпрянуть. Что ж, пришло время успокоить этого Никифорова.

\- Сядь, - он направил дуло пистолета прямо в лицо Виктору.

Тот замер, оценивая серьезность угрозы. Растрепанный, и взвинченный и неукротимый, он был так непозволительно и опасно красив, что Кацуки невольно сглотнул и ощутил, как стало невыносимо жарко.

\- Вам сохранят жизнь и даже свободу, если вы будете сотрудничать с нами. Даю вам слово, а вы знаете, что я всегда его держу. Кроме того, у вас нет выбора, - он замолчал, раздумывая. – Как и у меня.

Юри взвел курок. На кону – честь и жизнь многих людей. Его честь и жизнь. И даже этого русского. _Говори же!_

\- Хорошо.

 

Он старался слушать внимательно, хотя Никифоров сыпал лишь общими фразами и не давал никаких пояснений и деталей. Но сосредоточиться все равно было безумно трудно.

\- … Да, опробовали в углубленном западном бассейне…

Так вот где находится подлодка! Эти случайно оброненные слова заставили Юри немного дернуться от осознания свалившейся удачи. Сердце ускорило ритм, но он продолжал делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Пока не понял, как странно-пристально его разглядывает пленник. Виктор стоял всего в паре шагов, в одолженном у Кацуки халате, насмешливый и заинтересованный.

\- Что вас смутило? – спросил он, легким и четким движением откинув упавшие на лоб пряди и повязав пояс.  
\- Ничего.

Только сейчас до него дошло, как безбожно он лжет – самому себе, в первую очередь – ибо почему ему хочется отвернуться и не встречаться взором с этим полуодетым и статным мужчиной? Почему стоит Никифорову улыбнуться, как он краснеет, будто девица? Почему так отчаянно необходимо вновь ощутить, как теплые и тяжелые ладони вновь лягут на плечи и крепкие объятия успокоят и согреют?

\- Право, ничего… - повторил он растерянно.

Но Виктор уже повернулся к нему – застыл с видом, полным любопытства и азарта.

\- Так вы гарантируете мне безопасность? – русский подошел вплотную и наклонился, вызывая острое желание зажмуриться или провалиться сквозь пол.  
\- Конечно.  
\- А генерал об этом знает?

Обращается к нему будто к ребенку – ласково-снисходительно. Или к девушке. Кацуки закусил губу и на всякий случай опустил ладонь на рукоять пистолета. _Только без глупостей._

\- Разумеется, - в горле запершило, и Юри слабо закашлялся, надеясь, что Никифоров не сочтет это за признак лжи. Потому что… он и сам не был уверен в своих словах.

 

* * *

 

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли словно в тумане, в густой молочно-белой пелене, от которой было тяжело дышать и думать. Не привела его в чувство даже похвала генерала Оку, сказанная с досадой и легким раздражением. Потому что Никифорова – раньше такого далекого, отстраненного и недосягаемого – стало слишком много в его жизни. Его по-прежнему держали в бывшей оружейной, под охраной, по-прежнему, раз в день выводили на прогулку под окнами Юри, по-прежнему, он скупо справлялся о делах пленника. Но… Кацуки с трудом отдавал себе отчет в происходящем; мысли его все чаще и чаще невозвратимо стремились к Виктору. Он чувствовал, догадывался, что за смятение охватывало его. И старался не поддаваться изысканному очарованию Никифорова. Это было неправильно, нелепо, опасно. Желанно.

Во вторник Оку потребовал больше информации. «Раз вам удалось добыть сведения о местоположении и размерах судна, - строго произнес генерал. – То велика вероятность, что пленник знает еще больше. Он расскажет вам, у вас ведь теперь доверительные отношения.» Поэтому Юри ничего не оставалось, как пригласить русского офицера на ужин.

В непозволительно простецком мундире он казался мрачнее и серьезней. Ему совершенно не шли ни цвет, ни фасон, но все равно Кацуки не мог оторвать от Виктора взгляда, пока тот был поглощен трапезой.

\- Вкусно! Что это? – он прервал тишину и выжидательно уставился на Юри.  
\- Кацудон.  
\- Кацудон?  
\- Его готовят из «тонкацу», свиной котлеты, и «домбури», риса с гарниром. Название «кацудон» созвучно со словом «кацу», что означает «победить». Это мое любимое блюдо, хотя ем его не так уж часто, - пояснил он, с удивлением глядя, как сидящий рядом русский вполне уверенно орудует палочками.

В этот момент Никифоров остановился и лукаво подмигнул ему:

\- И что за победу мы празднуем?

Этот вопрос – такой невинный и забавный – застал Кацуки врасплох.

\- Наше сотрудничество, Виктор? – он чуть не сказал «дружбу», но вряд ли их отношения зашли так далеко. Осмелев после выпитого вина, Юри похлопал его по спине. _Так ведь выражают добродушие русские?_

Но реакция мужчины заставила его резко отдернуть руку: Никифоров вздрогнул и зашипел.

\- В чем дело? – он с виноватым выражением лица невольно пододвинулся ближе.  
\- Пустяки. Старая рана, - отмахнулся Никифоров, но от него не ускользнуло, как странно тот поморщился от боли.

Дальше ужин прошел гораздо тише. Юри старался не думать о своей оплошности (и в итоге все равно думал, мысленно казня себя за неловкость), а русский активно налегал на свинину и особенно вино, медленно, но верно пьянея и впадая в мрачную задумчивость. Кацуки безумно хотелось знать, что за мысли роились в голове Виктора, что за воспоминания тяготили его. Как никогда прежде отчетливо он осознавал, что желает утешить его или хотя бы понять.

\- Могу я помочь?

Неосторожные слова полушепотом сорвались в губ, разрушая грань между реальностью и грезой. Такие простые и такие острые, прожигающие на языке. Никифоров посмотрел на него совершенно тупо и осоловело, будто не расслышал. Юри привстал на коленях и развернул его к себе спиной. Без слов, без пояснений. Аккуратно снял расстегнутый мундир и ослабил воротник рубашки. Виктор не остановил его и не отстранился, лишь бросил короткий взгляд через плечо. Кацуки кивком дал понять, что ему не о чем волноваться. Тепло разгоряченного алкоголем тела сквозь грубую ткань рубашки обожгло, заставив на мгновение отдернуть руки. Но ненадолго. Юри чувствовал непреодолимое желание – необходимость – прикоснуться вновь. Собравшись с духом, он позволил себе провести невесомую линию меж лопаток. Одинокую и ни к чему не обязывающую.

\- Еще…

Этот голос – непривычно тихий, глубокий и полный затаенной тоски – взбудоражил; Кацуки с радостью подчинился. Никогда прежде исполнение приказа не было для него столь созвучно с мыслями. Задержав дыхание и прикусив губу, он принялся медленно стягивать рубашку, стараясь не касаться мраморной кожи, словно из страха уничтожить выдуманный образ. Но стоило ему узреть безупречное, будто высеченное из самой крепкой горной породы тело, как тягучая жажда вновь завладела им, и Юри, зачарованный белизной и совершенством линий, опустил влажные от волнения ладони на плечи Виктора, как бы прося разрешения прикоснуться. Провел одной рукою к ложбинке меж ключиц, задевая мягкую тонкую кожу. На шее у Никифорова висела цепочка со странным и хрупким золотистым украшением. Кацуки давно заметил его и не только у Виктора – почти все русские носили похожие. Никифоров инстинктивно выгнулся.

\- Мне остановиться? – робко спросил Юри, едва узнавая собственный голос.  
\- Нет, не нужно. Я хочу… Я устал, - вздохнул русский. – Ты поможешь мне?

Кажется, в его тоне сквозит отчаянье?! Кацуки ощущал его во всем: в напряженной позе, в опущенной в бессилии голове, в дрожи, с которой сорвались с губ эти слова. Разве мог он отказать? Пальцы невольно очертили круг на спине Виктора – идеальную фигуру, символ гармонии. Но он не испытывал гармонии в сердце – лишь острый диссонанс, выраженный в постыдной алчности своих мыслей и желаний. Как преодолеть?.. Ладони заскользили вниз, потом вверх, распространяя жар, что сжигал Юри. Вверху, под левой лопаткой, виднелся красноватый полузаживший шрам – порез, скорее всего. Наверное, по этому месту похлопал тогда. Пытаясь загладить вину, Кацуки легонько приласкал кожу вокруг раны. _Мало, недостаточно._ Поцелуй! Невинный, мимолетный и, тем не менее, такой пылкий. Юри и не заметил, как, увлекшись, припал к спине Виктора, в радостном нетерпении и исступлении вдыхая простой и такой родной запах его кожи. Это был аромат распустившейся сакуры… почти невесомый, едва уловимый, бумажный с толикой горчинки. Или так ему казалось? В любом случае, другой пышный и крепкий аромат – цветка или духов – вряд ли подобал тому, кто был подобен богам, ведь совершенству совсем не обязательно купаться в розовой воде и утираться лилиями, чтобы сиять ярче. Ничего не пьянило так сильно, как этот теплый запах жизни, пульсировавшей под кожей, украшенной лишь темными причудливыми пятнышками родинок и отметинами ран.

 _Неправильно!_ Со всей серьезностью и отчаянием Кацуки осознавал, что эти черные и властные импульсы в его голове и сердце принесут ему горе. Испорченное, жалкое желание, горячее, как мед, но горькое на вкус. Губительно для разума, смертельно для души.

И, тем не менее, он не мог – не смел – совладать с ним и обуздать свои порывы.

Потому что Юри упивался этой властью над Виктором. Над тем, кто ни разу за все эти дни не склонился и не отступил. Кто, кажется, не ведал страха. Подобная сила пугала и влекла, словно неразумного мотылька на ослепительно яркий и смертельный ночник. Необузданная стихия, родившаяся за сотни миль отсюда, в краю, где, по рассказам путешественников и шарлатанов, зимами иссиня-аквамариновые льды сковывают реки и озера, а летом бескрайние поля сияют охристым золотом и теплыми изумрудами.

Дитя холода и снегов куда больше походил на солнечный свет: яркий, жаркий и щедрый.

На мгновение он овладел собой и прислушался к дыханию мужчины в его объятиях, рваному и сбивчивому. Кацуки застыл – как был, припавший к шее Виктора. Только сейчас осознал, что этот удушающий огонь, что накрыл его, передался и Никифорову. _Неужели он не против?!_ Но одной лишь разгоряченной крови, чей пульс он ощущал на губах, было мало. Ему нужно более весомое доказательство своей правоты – что-то невозвратимое и непоправимое.

Нагнувшись ниже, Кацуки заставил Виктора повернуться к нему лицом через плечо. В опущенных, чуть прикрытых глазах плескались нега и тревога. В нерешительности Юри разглядывал его порозовевшие щеки и влажные от сбившегося дыхания губы. Как же хотелось их коснуться! Ощутить горько-сладкий вкус боли, будто от сотни электрических разрядов. Невыносимо…

 

* * *

 

 

Ветер доносил с моря крики чаек и плеск уставшей за день волны. Вечерний бриз – пестрое ассорти из шума прибоя и прохладно-соленого воздуха – умиротворял и убаюкивал. Улочки Даляня больше не походили на разворошенные гнезда птиц, но обретали какую-то поистине вселенскую печаль, нарушаемую лишь отрывистыми переговорами патрулей. Комендантский час в эту ночь выдался максимально тихим и пристойным. Но Юри от этого притворного мира в разграбленном и захваченном городе ощущал еще большую тошноту.

Конечно, ее можно было списать на наконец-то нахлынувшую жару, от которой никак не спастись даже под покровом сумерек. Но какой в этом толк? Его не отпускали обрывчатые и хаотичные видения прошлого: мягкие теплые губы, несмело ответившие на поцелуй, короткие и частые вздохи и щекотка волос о висок. Волшебный сон, продлившийся так мало и показавшийся вечностью. Юри отстранился первым, вспомнив себя и устыдившись. Виктор, казалось, ничего не понял: замер с опущенной головой, будто парализованный. Он был пьян.

Когда по его приказу пленника увели, Кацуки бессильно повалился на пол, разбитый усталостью, вином и смятением. Опомнился он нескоро; раздался надсадный колокольный звон, возвестивший комендантский час. Нехотя принявшись расстегивать тесную рубашку, Юри в уме перебирал события сегодняшнего вечера и пытался сложить их в логическую цепочку. Но мысли нестройным роем путались в голове – от тех незначительных фактов о подлодке, что удалось вытянуть из пленника, до…

Конечно-конечно, это неправильно – позорно. Но вопреки всем довода разума он не ощущал никакой вины за произошедшее. Напротив, воображение само подливало масло в огонь, воспроизводя вновь и вновь мимолетный поцелуй, и Юри находил какое-то болезненное наслаждение в этой утонченной пытке. Чувство, наполнившее его, разительно отличалось от всех других, что довелось ему испытать прежде. Медленное и жгучее, оно неотвратимо растворялось в разуме пеплом несбывшихся надежд на раз и навсегда перечеркнутое прошлое. Прошлое, в котором он не только вел разведческую деятельность в Англии, но и пользовался для этого своим сходством с девушкой. Стоило ему надеть элегантное цветастое кимоно, такое приятно тяжелое и мягкое на коже, как движения его становились плавнее, изящнее, голос – мелодичнее, а взгляд сулил всевозможные формы наслаждения. Европейцы обожали Айяме*, боготворили ее изысканную экзотику и восточную утонченность, а Юри получал информацию от высокопоставленных лиц, обольщая их и доводя до исступления неприступностью Ириса. Жизнь в облике женщины давалась ему довольно легко: от природы мягкому Кацуки нравились красивые и романтичные ухаживания мужчин, стремительные победы над ними. Но. Все в одночасье рухнуло и рассыпалось, словно карточный домик, когда он слишком увлекся. Быть может, на мгновение поверил в реальность чувств и искренность клятв и потерял власть над ситуацией. Тогда клиент (он всех их называл «клиентами», как бы напоминая себе, что это лишь работа, долг перед Родиной) совершил самоубийство. Поползли слухи. Тогда Юри впервые ощутил, как зыбкая земная твердь молниеносно ушла из-под ног, как лондонские дома, не так давно восхищавшие его чужой архитектурой, превратились в мрачных великанов, готовых поглотить Кацуки в своем сером камне. Тогда он решил навсегда порвать с прошлым, замкнуть свое сердце на замок, навестить, наконец, семью в Хасэцу. Словом, обрести мир и покой, пускай и лишенный ярких красок сладкой победы.

Решил, два года назад. Потом началась война.

Юри отчетливо помнил, как впервые встретил Виктора – изможденного, грязного, болезненно бледного, как и все остальные пленники. Только другие вызывали своим видом отвращение и жалость, но не Никифоров, нет. Что-то в его непреклонном неистовом взгляде и широкой улыбке привлекло Кацуки, поразило: какая-то острая фаталистичность и первобытное мужество, с которым тот переносил все тяготы. Не без тайного ликования он взялся следить за русским офицером по приказу генерала – его влекла та полная опасностей таинственность незнакомца. О, как же он скучал по этому! Юри и представить не мог. Но сейчас все было иначе: тот, чье сердце никогда не принадлежало ни женщине, ни мужчине, тот, кто никогда не испытывал бескрайнего, как океан жизни, чувства…

_Люблю?!_

 

Мысль эта, словно тараном, пронеслась в голове, разрушая все преграды логики и благоразумия, и Кацуки бессильно опустился на кровать. Холод шуршащих простыней немного привел в чувство, однако открытие, сделанное секунду назад, все еще отдавалось мощным эхо по всему телу, наполняя его благословенными теплыми вибрациями. Юри задыхался, Юри почти плакал. Будто в неверии, приложил ладонь к горячему лбу, но ощущение долгожданного освобождения так и не исчезло.

Он рассмеялся. Как в детстве – искренне, звонко и счастливо.

И эта всеобъемлющая радость на несколько долгих минут перенесла его в мир грез, где Виктор, такой же улыбающийся и нежный, крепко-крепко обнимает его и шепчет что-то на ухо, и от этих тихих слов Юри смеется и плачет еще сильнее и безудержнее.

Как же хотелось прижаться к нему еще хотя бы раз! Взглянуть в эти голубые, как небо и море, глаза и услышать бархатный голос. Больше ничего, ничего пошлого или грубого: ничто не должно оскорбить священности его чувств и чистоты помыслов. Кацуки перевернулся на бок, не в силах совладать с бешено бьющимся сердцем, готовым вот-вот вырваться наружу. Завтра они снова увидятся, а все остальное… ах, какие же это глупости!

 

* * *

 

 

Оку вновь был недоволен результатами. Он почти кричал, багровея от гнева и обильно жестикулируя. Но Юри не слушал – не слышал – пребывая в тягучей дымке, словно в душной грозовой ночи. Будто в мыльном пузыре. Это чувство усиливалось еще и бессонницей: до самой зари он не мог сомкнуть глаз и погрузиться в столь необходимый сон.

А утром стоило только горизонту окраситься в бледно-розовые тона, как Кацуки, не в силах более пребывать в покое, выскочил из кровати, наскоро оделся и вышел на улицу. Бесшумно пробрался по безлюдной площади в тупичок и остановился: старый заброшенный садик, где каждый день гулял Виктор, утопал в нежных лучах только что показавшегося над крышами солнца. Легкий ветерок играл головками цветков, и этот тихий шелест напомнил Юри колыбельную, что пела ему в детстве мама. Он вдохнул поглубже свежий запах росы и теплый ветерок, щекотавший лицо. Ему вдруг до ужаса захотелось упасть в мокрую траву и, закрыв глаза, напевать что-нибудь умиротворяющее. На ум пришли стихи из его любимого сборника. Ему всегда нравились эти мелодичные, полные сдержанной чувственности и тоски строки.

Небо постепенно утрачивало фиолетовые оттенки, сменяя их на лазоревые, а приплывшие откуда-то с севера тонкие облака походили на белоснежную глазурь. Зажмурившись, Кацуки невольно представил глаза Виктора – такие же светлые и сияющие, будто вобравшие в себя энергию солнца и небес.

И сейчас, выйдя от генерала, он по-прежнему пребывал в этом умиротворенном мыльном пузыре. Тихом и полном ярчайших красок, радужном, сверкающем и объятым ароматом только-только распустившихся полевых цветов! Он шел по кривым и темным улочкам, где тени серой пеленой падали на окна, проходил пустынные площади со следами недавних погромов и грабежей, останавливался передохнуть у покосившихся домиков в глубине города, не замечая застарелых кроваво-алых брызг и пятен, и тлетворного запаха сточных канав, и мерзких свидетельств убийств, и видневшихся тут и там дощатых коробок-гробов, и еще не сброшенных в ближайший могильник оплесневело-сгнивших трупов с навечно застывшим ужасом в глазницах, не слышал отдельных гулких криков и выстрелов, за которыми следовали стоны и вой, постепенно превращаясь в острую, как бритва, ледяную тишину…

После того, как Далянь оказался в руках японской армии, Оку, желая предотвратить возможные саботажи от местных (тех, кто решился остаться), отдал совершенно определенный приказ: уничтожить всех. Без исключений. Лишь тридцать пять несчастных оставили в живых, чтобы те сгружали трупы на телеги и закапывали их в специально вырытых ямах. На третий день все могильники были забиты доверху, и тела стали попросту жечь. Вонь от паленого человеческого мяса разносилась по всему городу, и теперь японская армия испытывала отчаянный и безудержный кашель и тошноту. А вечером черное гарево от кострищ, словно стая хищных ворон, кружила над Далянем, погружая его в удушающие ночные тиски... С тех пор прошло почти два месяца, но эти раны на изможденном теле города все еще не зажили, будто навеки фотографически отпечатавшись на обшарпанных стенах и выбитых окнах.

Но Юри их не замечал.

Он просто шел мимо, прислушиваясь к неровному ритму сердца и невольно нашептывая звонко-сладкие строки, а на лице его сияла полная блаженства улыбка. Под мундиром, у самого сердца, Кацуки прижимал небольшой томик. Сегодня было особенно трудно расстаться с любимой книгой.

Совершенно не заметив, как свернул на потихоньку оживающий проспект, Юри очутился перед бывшей оружейной – длинным и широким двухэтажным зданием с добротной облицовкой и облегченными железными дверьми. Постояв в раздумьях у входа, он вошел. Мгновенно его окутали приглушенный свет и тяжелый запах пороха и металла, за много лет въевшийся даже в стены. Кацуки не любил этот запах, напоминающий о смерти, но сегодня он почему-то приобрел особенный немного горьковато-терпкий привкус, который показался ему приятным. Легко поднявшись по скрипящим ступеням наверх, Юри застал Нишигори за весьма любопытным занятием: тот спал. Мирно дремал, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди. Это умилительное зрелище заставило Кацуки чуть слышно хохотнуть.

\- Забавно, да? – донесся знакомый бархатный баритон.

Никифоров, видимо расслышавший его шаги, стоял, прислонившись к открытому решетчатому проему в двери камеры, и с неменьшим весельем наблюдал за своим охранником.

\- Добрый день, - тихонько поприветствовал его Юри и, вооружившись опрометчиво оставленными на столе ключами, отпер дверь. – Ну как вы… после вчерашнего?

Он глупо хихикнул и, чувствуя, что краснеет, стремительно отвернулся, притворившись заинтересованным отметками на стене. _Похоже Виктор считает дни в плену. Надеется сбежать?_ Это предположение немного отрезвило, и Кацуки, подавив нелепое смущение, повернулся к русскому офицеру. Никифоров что-то вкрадчиво говорил, но он не слушал, завороженно разглядывая его энергичное лицо и следя за плавной, совершенно не свойственной, казалось, мужчинам, жестикуляцией.

\- Что это? – вдруг резко ворвалось в сознание. Внимательный и спокойный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз заставил Юри опомниться.

С удивление он обнаружил, что все еще придерживает рукой спрятанную на груди книгу. Вытащив томик из-под одежды, Кацуки с добродушной усмешкой протянул его Виктору.

\- Питер Дуган, «Зеленый запад, огненный восток»? – пролистывая книгу, Никифоров не смог сдержать изумленной улыбки, отчего Юри буквально затрепетал. – Стихи?! – Он бросил полный задорного лукавства взор на него и с легким смехом заметил: - Вот уж не думал встретить здесь нечто подобное! Вы любите стихи?

Юри ощутил, как сердце внезапно ухнуло и провалилось в сторону желудка. Язык категорически отказывался сотрудничать с разумом, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть, а затем уставиться в пол. Он слышал мерный шелест переворачиваемых страниц и кожей чувствовал, с каким живым интересом Виктор ловит каждую сроку.

\- А вам нравятся стихи? – наконец выдавил он, когда неловкая пауза слишком затянулась.  
\- А? – Никифоров оторвался от чтения и взглянул Кацуки прямо в лицо. – Нет, не очень, - ответил он, подумав. И добавил: - Они всегда нагоняют на меня печаль и меланхолию. Так что в качестве отдыха я предпочитаю бродить по пустынному берегу, слушать шум прибоя и подбирать ракушки. Это умиротворяет.  
\- Вы коллекционируете ракушки?! – выпалил Юри в изумлении.  
\- Ну… - протянул Виктор, потупив взор и поправив волосы. – Да. Дурацкое увлечение родом из детства. Так и не смог избавиться, даже повзрослев. Теперь приходится скрывать от сослуживцев. Только никому ни слова, а то меня засмеют! – с очаровательной усмешкой он приложил палец к губам, и Кацуки не сдержал улыбку.  
\- А мне стихи всегда нравились, даже грустные – особенно грустные.

Повисла тишина. Юри неловко облокотился о холодную стенку и молча наблюдал, как Никифоров аккуратно пролистывает томик в синем переплете с серебристыми прожилками нитей по контуру.

\- Готов поспорить, что это ваша любимая книга, - наконец произнес он, все еще бережно держа ее в руках. – Довольно старое издание, но сохранилось превосходно! И некоторые страницы чуть помяты больше остальных: очевидно, к ним обращались чаще.  
\- Вы очень наблюдательны, - ответил Кацуки, ощутив необычайный прилив сил и, затаив дыхание, оторвавшись от стены.  
\- Можно взять почитать?  
\- Конечно.

 

* * *

 

 

Море в этот вечер бурлило. Сильный южный ветер гнал с горизонта сизые облака и толстые пенистые бугры, тяжелым настилом падавшие на песчаный берег. Брызги летели Юри на штаны и порой на рубашку, но он не обращал внимания. Влажный предгрозовой воздух был наполнен запахом водорослей, мерным плеском волн и одинокими криками чаек. Ярко-оранжевый диск почти погрузился в воду и словно подсвечивал ее изнутри богатым изумрудно-багряным светом; солнце лениво бросало последний блеск на морскую гладь и пустынный берег, скрываясь за свинцовыми тучами.

Сгущались сумерки, а он все никак не мог насытиться этим невероятным чувством свободы и счастья, переполнявшим его, как реку в сезон дождей. Теплый мелкий песок приятно щекотал ноги, уставшие от сапогов. Вдруг что-то больно кольнуло ступню. Кацуки посмотрел вниз и увидел белую, словно слоновая кость, ракушку с тонкими прожилками черных полосок. Таких красивых ему еще не попадалось! Запустив руку в мокрый карман и достав жменю ракушек, он снова оценивающе рассмотрел их всех и, быстро подняв новую, поспешно спрятал ее вместе с остальными обратно. Ветер донес глухой звон колокола, и Юри, в последний раз оглянувшись на стремительно темнеющее море, отправился в город.

Оставалось лишь дождаться завтрашнего дня. Но… Небеса!.. как же это было трудно! Весь вечер перед отходом ко сну он разглядывал свой улов, стараясь понять, какая из ракушек больше понравится Виктору. Кацуки собрал самые разные, но так или иначе последняя вновь и вновь оказывалась у него в руках. С виду простая, даже обычная, с ребристой крышкой, украшенной черным. Однако что-то в ней цепляло: то ли совершенный перламутр раковины, то ли изящные контуры и линии, то ли приятное сочетание цветов. Отложив ее в сторону на прикроватный стол, Юри улегся на постель и мечтательно закрыл глаза в предвкушении.

Он застал Виктора лежащим на кровати и полностью погруженным в чтение. Что-то в его сосредоточенной серьезности восхитило, и Юри не мог решиться прервать его занятие.

\- Добрый день, - не отрываясь от книги, наконец начал Никифоров.  
\- Добрый. Вижу, вам пришлись по вкусу эти стихи, чему я очень рад, - как можно нейтральнее произнес он, застыв у дверей.

Во влажных от волнения руках Кацуки сжимал кулек с ракушками, не зная, как преподнести их. _Что, если Виктор не так поймет? Что, если не примет? Что, если ни одна ему совсем не понравится?_ От этих мыслей Юри ощутил, как горло сжал испуг, и он совсем уже было пал духом и отказался от своей неосторожной затеи. Но в этот момент, когда Кацуки мечтал побыстрее провалиться сквозь землю, Никифоров отложил сборник и с убийственной любезностью обратился к нему:

\- С вами плохо? Вы шатаетесь.  
\- Н-нет, все нормально…

Язык заплетался, и Юри чувствовал, как волнение неизбежной пеленой накрывает его. _Безумие._

И в ту секунду, когда он попрощался со своими надеждами, крепкие руки подхватили его под локти, удерживая на ногах. Бережно поддерживая, Виктор подвел Кацуки к кровати и усадил, устроившись рядом.

\- Ай! Что это? – он отдернул ладонь, уколовшись.

Немного придя в себя, Юри разжал руку и протянул тому кулек.

\- Ого! Вы принесли ракушки, - протянул Никифоров с жадным интересом разглядывая небольшие раковины.  
\- Вы сказали, что собираете, так что я подумал…

_Как же это глупо и какой же ты невыносимый идиот!_

Однако Виктор и не думал смеяться над ним – напротив, его лицо просияло, и одна лишь искренняя улыбка вселила в Кацуки, казалось, погибшую надежду.

\- Они все такие необычные, но мне особенно нравится…

Конечно, он выбрал ее – матово-белую с черными нитями и изумительной перламутровой раковиной. Все сомнения отступили, и Юри не смог сдержать радостного вздоха. Их взгляды встретились – медовая охра и байкальский лед, и в одно мгновение, неизбежно ускользающее, его сердце пропустило удар… затем еще и еще.

\- Ты подаришь ее мне?

Он буквально провалился в гипнотическую ауру Виктора. Безвозвратно. Навеки.

\- Она твоя.

_Как и мое сердце._

 

Юри не сразу понял, отчего так расширились и сверкнули глаза русского. А когда осознал, было поздно. Сжавшись, он ожидал гнева, отвращения, презрения – всего, неумолимо настигающего всякого, кто любит иначе, чем принято. Но ничего из этого не последовало. Ничего, кроме почти невесомого прикосновения теплых рук.

\- Ты – самый необыкновенный человек из всех, кого я встречал! – Виктор легонько взял в ладони его лицо и совершенно горько усмехнулся: - У тебя уши так и пылают огнем… - он наклонился еще ниже, касаясь лбом лба Юри, - и я нахожу твое смущение очаровательным.

Юри чувствовал, что задыхается – так близко были эти прекрасные, как утренние небеса, глаза, так волнующ был этот голос без тени грубости или фальши, так замечательно и умиротворяюще было ощущать спокойное тепло его пальцев на коже. Он не смел ни моргнуть, ни отвести взор, ни отстраниться – застыл, будто деревце, навечно обреченное глядеться в ласковые воды лесного озера.

\- Не злишься? – спросил Юри, сминая в руках полы мундира.  
\- У тебя изумительная улыбка, - Виктор разглядывал его, словно впервые увидел. – Когда ты улыбаешься, то весь мир, кажется, оживает и солнце заливает все вокруг бесконечным дождем света.  
\- Так ты не сердишься?  
\- На тебя невозможно сердиться, Кацуки Юри.  
\- Юри. Называй меня просто Юри, - слабо усмехнулся он, чуть расслабившись.  
\- Хорошо. С тобою все легко и просто, как в детстве. Ну что ж, ты всегда интересовался, доволен ли я пребыванием здесь. Настало и мое время спросить, чего же хочешь ты, - произнес Виктор с очаровательным лукавством и подмигнул ему.

Чего он хочет? Решайся, Юри!

\- Могу я поцеловать тебя? – отбросив робость, выпалил он.

Никифоров расплылся в сладчайшей улыбке, будто знал наперед, что попросит Кацуки, будто только этого и ждал. Вместо ответа он приблизился еще больше, так что их прерывистые вздохи слились, обжигая кожу с горячностью южного солнца. Он с любопытством замер, предоставляя Юри проявить инициативу и первым нарушить запрет. Их поцелуй – долгий, изучающий, невыразимо нежный, без тени похоти и алчности; и сердце заходится в страшном стуке, пока в висках отчаянно пульсирует кровь, лишая последних сил на благоразумие.

\- По правде сказать, я раскусил тебя с самого начала, - шутливо заметил Виктор, когда они в полной мере насладились этой невинной, но столь драгоценной близостью.  
\- Да? И что же во мне такого особенного? Не понимаю, Виктор, я ведь совсем обычный в сравнении с тобой.  
\- Не могу сказать точно, но что-то в твоем взгляде казалось мне таким по-особенному зовущим, что я ни секунды не сомневался в тебе.

Легко улыбнувшись, Юри прижался головой к груди Виктора, желая со всей силы ощутить надежность его объятий. Так спокойно ему не было с юности, когда он все еще жил с семьей у горячих источников в Хасэцу. Наверное, Виктору бы там понравилось.

\- Жаль, что эта война…

Тяжелый вздох вырвался совершенно случайно. Однако невыносимая тоска, прозвучавшая в голосе Кацуки, поразила даже его самого. Никифоров поднял его лицо за подбородок и, внимательно взглянув тому в глаза, медленно произнес:

\- Не стоит об этом.  
\- Прости.

Дальше они сидели молча, не решаясь разорвать крепкие объятия, не смея издать ни звука. Им казалось, что любой шорох, нарушивший покой, окажется подобен предательскому кинжалу в спину. И потому их долг перед друг другом – сохранить эти бесценные мгновения, особенно сейчас, когда ненасытная смерть повсюду: рыщет, преследует, отнимает.

Так прошли несколько дней. Виктор и Юри не считали минут, проведенных вместе, ведь время – не на их стороне. Опасаясь раскрыть свой секрет, Кацуки больше не выходил на прогулки с пленником, довольствуясь лишь мимолетными взглядами через окно его квартиры. Никифоров не злился, но чувство вины все равно не отпускало, и почти каждый вечер Юри приходил к нему в камеру. А когда времени совсем не было, тихонько передавал ему записки, если Нишигори как обычно дремал в своем уголке.

И все же, несмотря на риск и неудобства, это были самые счастливые и благословенные часы. Он узнал, что Виктору нравится Юри в очках, что лучше называть его «Витя», что в петербургском поместье Никифоровых всегда светло и растоплен камин, а по вечерам полным-полно гостей и звучит музыка. Он выучил «любовь моя» и «мой драгоценный друг». Познал, как необычайно легко и уютно, когда Витя напевает что-то по-французски и рассказывает о выходках молодого капитана Плисецкого и тетушке Барановской, когда-то давно эмигрировавшей в Париж и вышедшей замуж за некого Фельцмана… А потом они долго прощались, не в силах расстаться даже на ночь, и Юри, придя к себе и раздевшись, засыпал под отдаленный шум прибоя. Будто и не было на этой земле никакой войны.

* * *

 

 

Неделя подходила к концу, когда Кацуки получил приказ из штаба. Ему полагалось явиться ранним воскресным утром в знакомый тупичок для прогулок пленника. Также в письме упоминались результаты разведработ по поиску подводной лодки. _Неужели что-то нашли?!_ Юри невольно прижал документ к груди, пытаясь унять глухо забившееся сердце: неужели его миссия выполнена, неужели до конца войны совсем чуть-чуть!

Не теряя ни секунды, он слетел по ступенькам вниз и, приосанившись, открыл двери. На пороге его уже ждали. Вид у солдат был хмурый и совершенно сонный. К тому же утренний холодок все еще лежал ледяной росой на траве и паутинках. Зато солнце светило вовсю, слепя глаза и сверкая широкими отблесками в окнах домов. Юри чуть прижмурился и приложил руку козырьком ко лбу.

За углом послышались голоса, тихие, но довольно резкие, и лязг металла. Генерал Оку стоял поодаль и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал, как солдаты проверяют оружие. Заметив Кацуки, он жестом подозвал его к себе.

\- Что происходит? – вырвалось у Юри при взгляде на все эти приготовления.  
\- Он солгал.  
\- Кто?  
\- Русский. В западном бассейне нет подлодки. Нет и никогда не было. Лазутчики все там изучили: ни одного следа, - жестко произнес Оку и после секундного размышления добавил: - Этого и следовало ожидать.

_Что это значит?!_

\- А между тем наши лучшие броненосцы «Ясима», «Хацусэ» и крейсер «Касуга» были потоплены, нарвавшись на минное заграждение в бассейне Порт-Артура! – бросив быстрый взор на офицера, он, едва сдерживая трясущий гнев, пояснил: - Вы понимаете, нет? Если не подорвать эту проклятую подлодку, мы никогда не возьмем крепость! И вы заставите этого гайдзина* назвать точную дислокацию, а иначе он больше не нужен, - последние слова Оку выплюнул с таким ядом, что солдаты вокруг испуганно озирнулись и притихли.

Генерал подал знак, и трое солдат ввели на площадку пленника. Виктор коротко взглянул на Юри, словно спрашивая, что происходит. В его глазах отразились непонимание и испуг, когда он заметил Оку и остальных.

\- Узнайте точное место расположения подлодки или покончите с этим, - генерал Оку оценивающе посмотрел на подчиненного, затем резко развернулся и на прощание сказал: - Вы командуете операцией.

Солдаты немедленно построились в ряд и приготовили винтовки.

_Немыслимо!_

Он с силой сжал кулаки, врезаясь ногтями в мягкую кожу ладоней, но все тщетно, и удушающая тошнота неумолимо подступает к горлу, сдавливая его в безжалостных тисках ужаса. Юри не стонет, не плачет – ни один мускул на лице не выдает липкой тугой пустоты, из-за которой все внутренности выворачивает наизнанку. Он лишь смертельно бледен и молчалив.

\- Полковник Никифоров, вы знаете, зачем вы здесь?

Этот голос – его голос! – так безжизнен и глух, что он и сам пугается.

Витя стоит всего в десятке шагов от него. На нем лишь штаны и серая рубашка, и он дрожит – Юри предпочитает думать, что от зябкого сквозняка. Пленник качает головой, буравя его жутким острым взглядом.

\- Назовите дислокацию подлодки, иначе…

Он не может этого сказать, не знает, какие нужны слова, чтобы описать черную тоску, раздирающую сердце. Виктор смотрит на него не отрываясь, не моргая, и по его стремительно сереющему лицу Юри понимает, что тот осознал.

\- Так каков ваш ответ?

Пути назад нет. И Никифоров вдруг смеется – так звонко и беззаботно, что руки Кацуки начинают трястись и лихорадочный гул, будто колокол, звенит в голове.

_Залп._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пажеский корпус - престижное военно-учебное заведение Российской империи. Как и во многих закрытых школах для мальчиков, в Пажеском корпусе были распространены однополые связи.
> 
> * Оку Ясуката - японский маршал, граф. Во время русско-японской войны, Оку командовал 2-й японской армией.
> 
> * Тэнно - общепринятое почтительное обращение, которое на европейские языки переводят как титул "император". 
> 
> * очевидно впал в шок от неожиданности и быстроты происходящего - в такой ситуации человек, внезапно попадая под воду, испытывает шок или даже может потерять сознание.
> 
> * М.П. Налетов - русский инженер-изобретатель, создатель первого в мире подводного минного заградителя — подводной лодки «Краб».
> 
> * Айяме - японское женское имя, означает "ирис".
> 
> * гайдзин - сокращение японского слова гайкокудзин, означающего «иностранец». В просторечии может употребляться грубая сокращённая форма гайдзин, являющаяся дискриминационным словом.


	3. Chapter 3

Тошнота уже отступила, но Юри, все еще бессильно пошатываясь, ухватился за край стола, зажав рот ладонью. В кабинете было невыносимо ярко и жарко из-за открытого настежь окна. На улице слышались голоса и чеканные шаги солдат; раньше они не давали сойти со ума от одиночества и осознания близости смерти, сейчас – любой звук жизни, словно нож, грубо врезался в сердце. Звон стрельбища в ушах постепенно стихал, и Кацуки медленно поднял голову: в зеркале, что стояло на столе рядом с тазом с водой, отразилось его матово-бледное лицо. Совершенно неузнаваемое лицо – резко заострившиеся черты, потухший взгляд и совершенно рассеянное выражение. Бледное подобие Кацуки Юри.

Чтобы хоть как-то разогнать вязкую тоску, он принялся умываться. Холодная вода немного освежила и привела в чувство. Юри снова взглянул на себя в зеркало, однако мало что изменилось. Не желая видеть больше этого, японец закрыл глаза, но вместо облегчения ему представилась картина распростертого на земле Вити, безжизненного и в луже ярко-алой крови. Прямо посреди смятой молодой травы и сломанных желто-розовых цветов ослинника* и эрики*. Кацуки вздрогнул и зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать страшное видение.

Неужто то был не сон?! Юри страдальчески провел ладонью по лбу, надеясь проснуться: ничего. Все тот же залитый солнцем и воздухом кабинет, в котором почему-то было невыносимо душно – до мерзости, все те же стол и два стула, один для него, а на другом когда-то сидел Никифоров во время первого допроса. Кацуки невольно вспомнил его широкую улыбку и хитринку во взгляде – то, что так очаровывало в Викторе. И все это оказалось ложью, игрой. Никогда еще Юри не чувствовал себя настолько обманутым, словно жалкий раздавленный безжалостным сапогом червяк.

Он солгал…

Эти слова каленым железом въелись в память, и он не мог справиться со страшным подозрением, будто пулей пробившим сердце. _Он солгал_. В чем _еще_ он солгал? Все эти слова и клятвы – лишь способ одурачить японское командование, и в провале операции виноват он, Юри, потому что так глупо было поверить в истинность чувств русского. Глупо и легко. Только сейчас Кацуки начал лихорадочно вспоминать беседы с ним, обрывки фраз, тайные взгляды и понял: Никифоров изучал его, наблюдал сквозь небольшое решетчатое окошко, бросал заинтересованные взоры и ждал, когда рыбка попадется в сети. Как он там говорил? «Я раскусил тебя с самого начала»? Пленник всего лишь нашел его слабость и принялся выжидать благоприятного момента. С силой сжав кулаки, Юри гневно ударил по столу, так что таз с водой неприятно задребезжал об отполированную деревянную поверхность. Руки пронзила боль, но он не обратил внимания, даже наслаждался этим ощущением: физическая боль – ничто в сравнении с тем, что сейчас творилось у него внутри. Кацуки не знал, что мучило его сильнее: растоптанные и попранные предательством ростки привязанности или безграничные слепота и глупость. Или, может, неистребимое чувство вины за провал дела, который будет стоить жизни тысячам солдат.

Горько усмехнувшись, он подошел к столу и сел на стул Виктора. Он хотел знать, каково это – врать в лицо тому, кто одинок и не понят, и потому отчаянно нуждается в любом проявлении любви. Он дал ему надежду – ускользающую и шаткую – но все же столь желанную, что Юри и не заметил, как потерял голову. А когда реальность заставила опомниться... оказалось, уже поздно. Интересно, колебался ли Никифоров, признаваясь ему в дружбе и нежных чувствах? Что ощущал, касаясь жаркими губами его губ?

Оцепенев от размышлений, он замер на стуле, бессмысленно глядя куда-то в пустоту. Больше не испытывая потребности куда-то идти, с кем-то говорить и улыбаться. Особенно не хотелось отправляться в Сектор «Е», где располагались бараки военнопленных. Бараков было всего два – длинные, сто шестьдесят футов, и очень узкие. Когда-то в них располагалась каптерка, теперь – пленники из числа тех, кто мог быть полезен. Именно там предстояло ему завершить свою миссию.

Он шел быстро, склонив голову вниз и не глядя по сторонам. Мутно-красное горячее солнце уже почти скрылось за крышами домов, и Далянь погружался в вечернюю тишину. Спешно пересекая улицы, Юри довольно скоро достиг окраин и спустился к баракам, черневшим на фоне спокойной синевы моря. Охрана без проволочек пропустила его внутрь ближайшего из них; преодолев узкий коридор с рядами дверей по обеим сторонам, Кацуки остановился у номера пять, отодвинул засов и решительно толкнул дверь. Та с надсадным скрипом отворилась, и Юри очутился в черно-сером сыром каменном мешке с узкой амбразурой, через которую проникал тускнеющий вечерний свет. В этой непривычной темноте сквозь металлический лязг раздался шорох.

 

Солнце клонилось к закату: так можно было предположить по постепенно бледнеющему клочку неба в решетчатой дырке на потолке. Стены здесь были скользкими от влаги и плесневелыми, а стоявшая жара превращала небольшое каменное помещение в душную вонючую нору. Хотелось поскорее… сдохнуть, что ли? Без еды и воды с самого утра, без возможности пошевелиться и справить нужду. Однако вовсе не это угнетало больше всего, нет. Он обессилено опустил голову на грудь и попытался дернуться, вырваться, но крепкие цепи, прикованные к стенке, не давали свободы. Хотя, в сущности, Виктор уже и не знал, чего хочет. Все потеряло любой смысл, когда пули просвистели у самой головы. Помнится, в последний миг перед выстрелом он не жалел ни о чем, кроме раскосых медовых глаз, что так очарованно смотрели на него все последние дни. Никифоров даже смирился с неизбежной смертью, внешне, по крайней мере.

Но пули лишь просвистели, будто полоснули резким звоном прямо по сердцу, будто иголками врезались в кожу. Он мгновенно упал, не устояв на трясущихся ногах. Все тело налилось раскаленным наэлектризованным свинцом, от которого рвало мышцы и переворачивало внутренности. Травяной аромат земли – лишь это он чувствовал, и свежий сырой запах единственно свидетельствовал, что Виктор все еще жив.

_Почему?!_

Не зная ответа, Никифоров бездвижно лежал в обрамлении душистых цветов и плакал.

Витя редко плакал, в последний раз, наверное, в юности. Однако сейчас ему двадцать семь, и он не в силах сдержать слез: потому что безумно страшно, когда смерть, улыбаясь жутким оскалом винтовок, смотрит тебе прямо в лицо, и когда ты уже прощаешься с жизнью, она передумывает, словно потаскушка, и пролетает мимо всего в паре сантиметров, безжалостно оставляя тебя гнить на сырой земле. Вопреки своему прагматическому разуму, Никифоров не может понять, почему он так разочарован.

Он дрожал. Не от холода каменных стен. С мучительной ясностью приходило осознание произошедшего: дула винтовок и непроницаемое и бледное лицо Кацуки, навечно отпечатавшее в памяти. Когда их взоры в последний раз пересеклись, Виктор понял: он боится, что больше не будет «завтра»; боится этих нелепых поз, в которых замерли солдаты, боится своих натянутых, словно струны, нервов и катастрофически спокойного стука в груди. Тогда он почему-то рассмеялся – сейчас же его пробирала нескончаемая дрожь, и тело парализовал ужас.

А Юри… Кто он? Виктор не знал, но ярость все сильнее закипала внутри, смешиваясь с черной тоской, от которой невыносимо хотелось выть во всю глотку. И уже неважно, что в этой темной яме не хватает места просто, чтобы вытянуть ноги, одежда вся в грязи, а во рту – застарелый запах утренней блевотины, в луже которой он приходил в себя после «казни». Неважно и то, что, возможно, именно здесь его и оставят умирать – забудут или запытают. Из последних сил он горько улыбается и сплевывает мерзкую слюну прямо в крысу, что пришла поглумиться над ним. Хороший конец, Никифоров! Браво!

И все же ему почему-то не хочется делить последнее пристанище с серой тварью, тем более, что последняя по крайней мере свободна. Даже после полного и беспрецедентного краха всех надежд – на побег и на любовь. Единственное, что все еще не дает сойти с ума от безысходности, – осознание, что честь свою он не потерял. Хотя… Виктор поднимает голову к потолку – небо постепенно сереет, беззвездное и пустое – и тяжело вздыхает… эта жертва совсем не греет душу.

Звонко пели цикады*, чуть прерывисто, временами замолкая до полной тишины, в которой слышно было жужжание мух, попрятавшихся в трещинах. Никифоров кое-как улегся на сырой пол, но заснуть все равно не удавалось. Если напрячь слух, то можно было уловить крысиные шорохи и близкий плеск прибоя – неспокойного и бурного. Видимую тишину разрезал скрежет двери, и черный силуэт скользнул в камеру.

\- Это ведь ты…

Тихий, но предельно твердый голос сорвался на нервный смешок, Юри поежился и на пару секунд застыл на месте.

\- Да, я… - он сглотнул, подбирая подходящие слова. – Я пришел… эм… Это последнее предложение, полковник: назовите базу подлодки.

Последнее? Ну конечно. Иначе и быть не может: я бесполезен, а от бесполезного мусора избавляются. Думай, Витя, думай! Последнее… Что же делать? На мгновение Виктор вспомнил сверкающие смертельно-стальным блеском дула «Арисаки»* и ощутил, как противно и ноюще засосало под ложечкой, внутренности будто бы сплющило и в горле пересохло. Нет, его время еще не пришло! Не здесь, в этой затхлой конуре в окружении врагов. Не сейчас, когда ему нет и тридцати и кажется, что вся жизнь впереди. Надо придумать, как освободиться, найти выход. Предать?..

\- Виктор?!

Наконец поток его мыслей прервал взволнованный голос Кацуки. Так и не получив ответа, Юри решил, что либо Никифоров не желает с ним говорить, либо... хотя по его фразе, брошенной вначале и не скажешь, но сумасшествие имеет много лиц, а после произошедшего трудно не сойти с ума.

\- Виктор, ты понимаешь, что умрешь, если не скажешь?

Он сделал пару шагов навстречу ему в душной темноте. Вопреки решению сохранять хладнокровие, Кацуки не мог преодолеть внезапно охватившее чувство тревоги.

\- Понимаю ли я? – прервал молчание Виктор, инстинктивно потирая саднящие от цепей запястья.

В голосе Кацуки сквозит обида, смешанная с горечью и гневом, Витя почти кожей ощущает это и, не сдержавшись, бросает молниеносный взгляд на него. Казалось, вот-вот оборвется последняя ниточка в душе, что связывает их.

\- Что бы я ни сделал, мне конец. Мне конец, если солгу, скажу правду или промолчу. Три экспозиции и один финал. Не пойдет.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, гарантий?  
\- Сделку: моя жизнь против твоей, шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Юри задумался, прикидывая вероятность очередной уловки. Под страхом смерти или сдаешься, или рискуешь.

\- И в чем же суть…

Он не договорил; Виктор, откинувшись к стенке, сухо рассмеялся:

\- Нет-нет-нет, я буду говорить только с генералом.

 

* * *

 

Оку задумчиво вглядывался в серое предгрозовое небо, за которым виднелась панорама Даляня. Город лишь внешне казался мирным и спокойным: то тут, то там сновали патрули, виднелись блокпосты и где-то слышалась глухая пальба. Война затянулась. Лето в самом разгаре, подступы к Порт-Артуру под контролем японской армии, но проклятая крепость все еще не желает капитулировать, несмотря на многонедельную осаду блокируя вход в бухту остатками флота, редкими вылазками и минометными атаками, не давая подойти к городу на расстояние выстрела. А, между тем, это должна была быть быстрая война, основанная на внезапности. А значит, он не выполнил своего обещания Тэнно, опозорился, и все, что ему остается, – вырвать победу у врага или погибнуть. Как быть? Принять предложение этого Никифорова?

Поджав губы, Оку сложил руки за спиной и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. Виктор, стоявший в нескольких шагах от генеральского стола в наручниках и под охраной, молча наблюдал за ним. _Раздумывает, зараза, но, слава богу, выбор у него невелик_. Украдкой он бросил короткий взгляд на Кацуки, с жадным вниманием следившим за выражением лица начальника. На протяжении всего разговора Юри ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, лишь переводил. Кацуки Юри отчаянно хотел казаться равнодушным и бесстрастным, но демонстративной сосредоточенности слишком мало, чтобы скрыть, как подергивались уголки губ каждый раз, когда он обращался к Никифорову. Витя, напротив, вновь принял свой привычный беззаботный вид, заметно странно сочетавшийся со смертельной бледностью и дерганностью движений.

Когда через несколько бесконечно долгих минут Оку приказал всем покинуть кабинет, Юри остался. Недвижно стоял, наблюдая, как этот могущественный и ни перед чем не отступающий человек погрузился в тягостные раздумья. Кацуки понимал его сомнения, они беспокоили и его. Но что-то все равно заставило его решиться.

\- Г-н генерал? – он тихо кашлянул и сделал один короткий шаг навстречу Оку.  
\- Все еще здесь, г-н офицер? – тот немедленно обернулся и вперился в подчиненного оценивающим взором.  
\- Я понимаю, что это предприятие крайне рискованное. Но… позвольте мне довести дело до конца!  
\- Вы уже достаточно сделали, г-н Кацуки, - холодно, с едва уловимой едкой иронией ответил генерал и собирался было уже покинуть комнату, как Юри преградил ему путь.  
\- Послушайте, я уверен…  
\- Вы уверены?! Уверены ли вы в правдивости его слов? Это единственное, что меня сейчас заботит!

Он практически рычал, этот непоколебимый и слишком энергичный для своего возраста человек. И хоть Оку был ниже ростом, Юри всем своим существо ощущал его превосходство и нерушимую волю. Но сдаваться он не собирался, ибо… плевать на войну и на мнение Оку о нем – ему тоже не чужды гордость и тщеславие, и он жаждет доказать, чего стоит!

\- Вы всегда шли вперед, не благодаря, а вопреки, и добивались своего, потому что только это и имеет значение: делать то, что должен, или не браться вовсе. Понимаю: я разочаровал вас, однако позвольте мне сделать то, что должен я. Это мой долг и мое горячее желание. Я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы доказать свою полезность. Что же касается правдивости его слов, то Никифоров напуган, я прочитал страх в его глазах. Тот, кто боится смерти, вряд ли стал бы играть с ней после столь поучительного урока, что был ему преподан. Если попытается сбежать…

\- Стреляйте на поражение – только на таком условии я доверю вам завершение операции.

 

* * *

 

Жгучее алое солнце все сильнее клонилось к горизонту, то и дело проскальзывая лучами в рваных дырах зеленого купола, что нависал над ними. Молоденький парнишка лет семнадцати зорко поглядывал по сторонам: они как раз подошли к границе, где начинались леса, в которых запросто можно было напороться на засаду русских, по крайней мере, на дезертиров, партизан или разведку. К пункту назначения они должны добраться завтра ночью. Крепче сжав ремень с винтовкой за плечами, парнишка бросил быстрый взгляд вперед. Самым первым шел его молчаливый до угрюмости товарищ, за ним, буквально в паре шагов, этот пленный гайдзин, потом их командир, офицер Кацуки, и замыкал шествие он сам. Слабый отрядик, чего уж там!

\- Ли, может быть сделаем привал? Уже, наверное, семь, – крикнул он, вытирая рукавом пот с лица.

Самый первый резко обернулся, заставив пленника отступить назад, и выжидательно уставился на Кацуки. Тот сверился с часами и коротко кивнул. Сынгыль мгновенно скомандовал:

\- Кенджиро, разбивай лагерь. Ужинаем и ночуем здесь. А я пойду осмотрюсь.

Минами радостно стащил со спины оружие и вещмешок и с чувством поставил его на землю. Пока Ли не ушел, Юри остановил его и тихо спросил:

\- По-моему, мы могли бы еще пройти километров десять, пока не стемнеет.  
\- Лучше поспать пару часов и идти ночью, когда не так жарко, - просто ответил Сынгыль, вытирая пот со лба.

Кацуки не стал возражать, согласившись с этим доводом. Он вообще не оспаривал решения своего подчиненного, лишь одобрительно кивал, когда тот, следуя субординации, обращался к нему. Ли Сынгыль слыл опытным и решительным солдатом, Минами Кенджиро – смекалистым и смелым. Этого было достаточно, чтобы положиться на них. Юри же занимали совсем другие мысли. Принявшись выкладывать их ограниченные запасы на ужин, он исподтишка наблюдал, как Минами и Виктор расчищают небольшую поляну от веток и камней, рвут траву и делают из них нечто наподобие матрацев, поверх которых потом постелют походные покрывала. Обычно пленников в таких ситуациях ведут связанными и часто оставляют под надзором хотя бы одного конвойного, лишь изредка поручая мелкие заботы. Но не в этот раз. Это было первое и единственное, однако твердое решение Кацуки. Кроме того, Никифоров вел себя в меру спокойно и смирно. Правда, поначалу он безуспешно пытался разговорить Сынгыля, затем перекинулся на Кенджиро, но тот плохо понимал по-английски. С Юри же они сохраняли прежний молчаливый статус кво.

Больше всего его волновало, что же побудило Виктора сдать лодку. Ему с трудом верилось, что у этого, казалось, невозможного человека тоже может быть слабость.

Он поежился; вечерние вельветовые облака принесли с собой прохладный ветер и облегчение. Вскоре вернулся Сынгыль, и они сели за ужин. Костер решили не разводить, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание непрошенных гостей. Дожевывая лепешку, Юри уселся чуть поодаль от Никифорова. Ужасно ныли ноги от ступней до икр; Кацуки не раз чувствовал, что вот-вот свалится на землю. Виктору тоже с трудом давались переходы, видимо, с непривычки после долгого плена, и он то и дело пошатывался. Однако ни один, ни второй, не жалуясь, упрямо продолжали путь. Теперь же, когда выпали долгожданные несколько часов отдыха, они с облегчением вытянулись на свежей душистой траве.

\- Наш русский паршиво выглядит, - заметил Минами, почесывая покусанную мошкарой шею.

Они с Ли устроились подальше от офицеров, поэтому Кенджиро не боялся, что их могут услышать.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Сынгыль, доедая лепешку.  
\- Слишком бледен, а пот ручьем течет, хотя жара спала, - продолжил свои наблюдения его товарищ.  
\- Даже пару часов в том каменном мешке не располагают к здоровью, а он там, говорят, больше суток просидел.

Минами ошеломленно взглянул на русского, потом перевел глаза на Ли и замолчал. Но ненадолго.

\- Интересно, почему послали г-на Кацуки в этот поход? Штабная птица, что он может знать о разведке на местности?  
\- Он ведет эту спецоперацию с самого начала.  
\- И? Это не значит, что он хороший лазутчик. Посмотри! Совсем раскис!

Минами украдкой указал на Кацуки Юри, угрюмо изучавшего карту в неверном свете походной свечи. Уже заметно свечерело, и небо стало затягиваться бледно-фиолетовой дымкой, освещенной серебряным диском луны. Хаотичной россыпью тускло сверкали далекие и холодные звезды. И в этой предночной тиши лес вокруг постепенно наполнялся звуками зверья, очнувшегося от жаркого дня.

\- Может быть, все-таки разжечь огонь? – отозвался Виктор.

Юри поднял голову от карты и уставился на него. Никифоров понуро сидел, облокотясь о здоровенный камень, и устало глядел ввысь, где шумели кроны. Правой рукой он держался за бок под лопаткой.

\- Что-то не так?  
\- Мало ли какие зверюги могут к нам наведаться ночью. Не хочется стать чьим-то ужином.  
\- Я про бок, - пояснил Кацуки, пытаясь скрыть за краткостью охватившее его беспокойство.  
\- А, это… - Витя опустил голову на грудь и сжал зубы. – Старая рана заныла. Видимо, застудил. – Он поджал ноги и исхудавшей рукой провел по лбу. – Черт, жара-то какая!

Юри чуть вздрогнул, но в сумерках это оказалось совершенно незаметно: вообще-то стало гораздо легче дышать, и ночная прохлада приятно освежала. После недолгого раздумья он сделал то, что посторонние сочли бы странным. Со вздохом встав со своего места, Кацуки подошел к Виктору, присел на корточках и положил холодную ладонь тому на лоб.

\- Ты болен. У тебя жар, - тихо произнес он, глядя ему прямо в глаза, в эти все еще прекрасно бездонные глаза.  
\- Я не умру здесь, среди комаров и змей, будь уверен. Это всего лишь жар.  
\- Бравировать даже в самой патовой ситуации – это так похоже на тебя, Витя.

Он слабо улыбнулся, не стараясь скрыть внезапно охватившую радость, от которой сердце вновь забилось сильнее.

\- А какое тебе дело, Кацуки, умру я или нет? – Виктор не знал, куда деться от этого пронзительного взгляда, читавшего его так легко и заставлявшего его чувствовать себя вновь живым, будто небеса смилостивились над ним и одарили благословенным светом, когда он, казалось, утонул во тьме.

Вместо ответа Юри нежно провел кончиками пальцев по спутавшимся прядям – так просто и так незатейливо, но этот короткий жест напомнил те несколько дней бесконечного блаженства, и Витя на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Удержать столь легко ускользающее счастье способна лишь память, и хотя еще вчера он твердо решил перечеркнуть прошлое, она все равно имела до жути пугающую власть над ним.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Он действительно хотел вновь ощутить этот дурманящий бархат его губ и знать, что его жизнь не бессмысленно пуста, несмотря на вихрь славы, денег и поклонников. Лишь с Юри Виктор не чувствовал острой тоски и одиночества, потому что только загадочный японец любил его по-настоящему, вопреки всему, даже его бессовестной эгоистичной натуре, взлелеянной успехом. Кацуки так искренне отдавал частицу своего сердца, а он с алчным нетерпением брал в отчаянной попытке заглушить боль. Сейчас, когда эта боль пропитала и тело, и душу, он не в силах был отказать себе в единственном спасительном сладком лекарстве, способном подобно морфию заглушить ее.

\- Поцелуй меня, прошу, - голос задрожал, сорвавшись в конце фразы на глухой кашель.  
\- Нас увидят, - Кацуки покосился в сторону подчиненных.  
\- Они не смотрят, заняты болтовней. К тому же, уже темно.  
\- Хорошо. Я поцелую тебя, даже если это очередная уловка.

Он наклонился, внимательно разглядывая худое и бледное лицо Никифорова и заострившиеся за последние несколько дней черты. Витя, изможденный и больной, со спутанными волосами и отросшей бородой, больше не сиял прежней неотразимой красотой, долгими ночами сводившей его с ума. Но за яркий лихорадочный свет его глаз Юри бы отдал жизнь. Потому что в этот миг Виктор желал его по-настоящему, нуждался в нем по-настоящему – _любил_ по-настоящему.

Рваное горячее дыхание обдало жаром, и Кацуки, забывшись, отдался этому чувству, в ответ вкладывая в жаркое прикосновение губ всю свою боль и нежность.

Он знал, что, возможно, для Виктора – это всего лишь игра. Возможно, вся жизнь Виктора – это азартный спорт, в котором он так любит выигрывать. Что ж, он подарит ему победу, почему бы и нет? Ведь не имеет значения, умеет любить Витя или нет – чувств Юри это не изменит, как бы ему ни хотелось. И пусть его сердце разорвется в итоге на миллион крохотных осколков… лишь ощущать тепло его дыхания на губах означает жить.

\- Веришь ты в это или нет, я навсегда останусь твоей единственной любовью, - прошептал Кацуки, пытаясь отдышаться и сжимая виски Виктора в ладонях.  
\- Несмотря на то, что один из нас убьет другого, - продолжил Никифоров, кивнув на пистолет на поясе Юри. – Таков ведь твой приказ?

Юри не ответил. Все и так было до невозможности понятно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы у тебя осталось что-то от меня на память, - с этими словами Виктор снял с груди крестик и сложил его в ладонь японцу. – Он достался мне от матери, после ее смерти от туберкулеза. Никогда его не снимал с тех пор.

Юри аккуратно погладил по золотистой цепочке и сжал подарок в кулаке. Никифоров продолжил:

\- Конечно, крестик – не очень солидно и совсем дешево, но чего-нибудь получше у меня просто нет, прости. Давай помогу надеть.

Чувствуя, как силы постепенно иссякают и на лбу проступает липкая испарина, в которой путаются пряди волос, Виктор рывком обхватил Кацуки за шею, застегивая крохотную застежку на цепочке.

\- Я никогда не был так счастлив, как с тобой. Несмотря ни на что, - шепнул он на ухо Юри, мимолетно прижавшись губами к виску.

\- Спасибо…

В ответ Кацуки взял его ладонь и прижал к своей груди, где Никифоров нащупал что-то под рубашкой.

\- Этот медальон мне подарила Мари, моя сестра, когда я уходил на фронт. В нем – лепестки георгина*. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял его как мой подарок.

Виктор усмехнулся и отчетливо произнес:

\- Благодарю.

 

Вскоре, когда небо, освещаемое лишь серебристой луной и одинокими звездами, заволокло тучами, они легли спать – Юри, Виктор и Минами. Сынгыль остался в дозоре на два часа, потом его должен был сменить Кенджиро.

Юри не спалось, несмотря на усталость. Его терзало тревожное предчувствие беды, стремительно надвигавшейся, как ураган. Виктор был прав: он должен его убить. Должен и сделает это. И не только из-за приказа, а еще и потому что, поменяйся они ролями, Никифоров сделал бы то же самое. Но, боги, как трудно взвести курок! Он перевернулся на другой бок; в паре шагов спал Витя – беспокойный, охваченный болезненным жаром. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему чувству, Кацуки сел и уставился на него, не в силах оторвать взгляда от прекрасного в своей трагической бледности лица. Скоро оно совсем потеряет цвет и истает, оставшись лишь отчаянным дуновением ветра, которое будет преследовать его до конца дней. Нет, пока есть возможность, он хочет разделить с ним эти часы, чтобы им было что вспомнить потом, когда придет тьма. Ведь жизнь – это всего-то яркое, забавное и приятное ожидание смерти. И он будет ждать их новой встречи.

Решившись, Юри тихо подошел к Никифорову и лег рядом, сжав в руке крестик. И почти мгновенно заснул.

 

* * *

 

Разбудили его приглушенные голоса Сынгыля и Минами, торопливо собиравших вещи. Темнота все еще окутывала сонный лес, по земле тянулась сизо-молочная дымка тумана, а далеко на востоке горизонт хило наливался свинцом. Должно быть, часа три-четыре. Юри неловко дернулся, пытаясь привести в чувство затекшие мышцы. Солдаты обернулись на шорох, и Кацуки притаился, не желая спугнуть их. Несколько секунд Ли и Кенджиро молча прислушивались к звукам леса и продолжили разговор, видимо, решив, что это какой-то зверь. Слов было не разобрать, но судя по тому, как часто Минами озирался в их с Виктором сторону и произносил их имена, речь шла о них. Вдруг он стремительно покосился на Юри и энергично, будто доказывая что-то, бросил Сынгылю, тот лишь флегматично пожал плечами и смолчал.  
Сгорая от любопытства Кацуки все же сдержался и, стараясь вести себя естественно, потянулся, давая понять солдатам, что проснулся.

Вскоре они уже завтракали в полутьме, и как только восток озарился прозрачной лимонно-яблочной кромкой первых холодных лучей, отряд двинулся в путь.

Оставалось уже меньше половины. Сегодня ночью они прибудут к указанному Никифоровым месту. Конечно, иди они напрямик, через заставы врага, вышло бы скорее – но и опаснее. В этом деле, думал Юри, важнее всего точность и соблюдение строжайшей секретности.

Виктор шел чуть впереди, до болезненности стройный и немного угловатый. Плечи его были опущены, но голову он держал все так же высоко поднятой, и что-то в его облике казалось таким возвышенно печальным, что Кацуки невольно ощутил укол совести за то, что неизбежно произойдет. Рукой он сжимал ледяную рукоять пистолета. Чтобы успокоиться, другой провел по груди; там, под мундиром и рубашкой его грел Витин подарок – маленький блестящий крестик, такой теплый и приятный наощупь.

Так, в тяжелых раздумьях и утомительных переходах, прошел день. До пункта назначения оставалось километров двадцать. Виктор подошел к самому краю скалы и взглянул вниз. В сумерках притаилась небольшая долина, которую предстояло пересечь ночью. В самой ложбине текла речушка, по правую сторону от которой располагался русский блокпост – его их отряд думал обогнуть с левого берега в тени речных кустов и зарослей камыша. Идти решили часа в два, когда все погрузится в сон, а наверняка выставленная по периметру охрана уже отпатрулирует часть территории и потеряет бдительность. Таков был план Никифорова. Поэтому сейчас он осматривал долину, стараясь воссоздать в памяти точнейшую топографическую карту.

\- Виктор…

Голос Юри казался таким потусторонним и чужим. Он обернулся: Кацуки стоял в паре шагов, бледный и спокойный. За его спиной суетились с ужином и ночлегом двое подчиненных. Оба сложили винтовки в сторону, но зоркий глаз Вити сразу заметил по пистолету на поясе. Юри пришел еще раз обсудить все детали плана. С неуловимой усмешкой Никифоров повторил.

Через полчаса, расправившись с едой, легли спать. Солнце уже ушло за вершины сопок, и долина медленно погружалась в синеватые тона.

Виктор не спал. От нервного возбуждения все тело мучилось в почти агонической дрожи, от которой потели все конечности и спина. Было холодно, и свистел ветер, продувая склон холма, где отряд устроился на ночлег.

Он не помнил, когда его растолкали. До рассвета оставалось часа три. Как в тумане Никифоров поднялся и постарался прийти в себя. Глухо звучали голоса его конвоиров. Вдохнув прохладный воздух, Витя зажмурился и обхватил себя руками. Вдруг кто-то положил руку ему на плечо. Он вздрогнул, поднял голову.

\- Пора, - коротко, почти равнодушно бросил Кацуки; в полутьме сверкнули линзы очков, которые он надел, чтобы лучше ориентироваться.

Когда они спустились с холма, постепенно в небе начали показываться зыбкие очертания вершин сопок. В долине ветра не было, и влага, приносимая с моря, конденсировалась в густой туман, не успевая развеяться и испариться. Зябкий воздух затруднял дыхание и до того наполнился молочной пеленой, что ни видать было ни зги. Туман, словно огромное озеро, застыл меж склонов холмов, что обступали долину на много километров в ширину. Как уснувшие вповалку древние исполины, иссиня-сизые горы отрезали море от внутренних равнин. Зато на юго-востоке далекий горизонт уже забрезжил слабым светом. Там, по другую сторону долины, в паре часов пути находился выход к морю, где в удобной, скрытой ото всех скалами лагуне притаилась база подлодки.

Теперь замолчал даже Минами. Они шли по берегу реки, прислушиваясь к мерному плеску воды и шуршанию зарослей. Шли медленно, осторожно, крадучись.

Сынгыль бесшумно шел шагах в двадцати впереди ото всех, готовый в любой момент поднять тревогу, если им встретится патруль. Из-за густой непроницаемой дымки, которую он нещадно проклинал, Виктор не видел Ли, лишь ориентируясь на слух. Первым в отряде шел Юри, в паре шагов позади он сам, замыкал шествие Минами. Протяжно прокричали птицы, все замерли. Кацуки в растерянности и напряжении озирался по сторонам. Совсем рядом шумела река. Было тихо.

Резким сиюсекундным движением Виктор набросился на Юри, повалил его на землю и вырвал у того из рук пистолет. Оглушил рукояткой. Пули просвистели прямо над головой, и все вокруг затрещало. Он откатился в сторону и выпустил очередь в стремительно метнувшегося на него Кенджиро. Тот мгновенно обмяк и упал, выронив винтовку. С силой сжав зубы, Никифоров перевернулся на живот и прислушался: где-то впереди притаился еще один солдат. С той стороны реки послышались далекие отрывистые голоса. Юри, лежавший в мокрой траве, глухо стонал. Виктор подполз и зажал ему рот.

\- Тихо!

Опять раздался треск пуль из-за дерева шагах в десяти. Но вдруг Витя ощутил резкую боль в боку. С громким ревом он метнулся в сторону реки. Кацуки был весь в ярко-алой крови. В руке он сжимал нож. Снова стрельба… мелькнул чей-то силуэт… Виктор стреляет. Слышится сдавленный хрип, и Сынгыль валится на землю, рядом с Юри. Со стороны блокпоста доносятся выстрелы и быстрые шаги солдат.

Он победил.

 

Никифоров бессильно сползает на землю, царапая спину о кору дерева. И бросает последний взгляд на японца.

Выстрел… Стреляют без передышки, наугад. Будто целую вечность. Потом все стихает. Из-за дыма ничего не видно. Лишь слышится гул приближающихся русских и плеск воды.

Все еще довольно темно. И он встает, чтобы попытаться спастись. Виктор ранен; во рту чувствуется металлический солоноватый привкус боли. Судорожно сжимая пистолет в руке, Никифоров старается разглядеть в непрозрачной пелене атаковавшего. Неужели тот солдат… Сынгыль, кажется… все еще жив? Он замирает. Вдруг чья-то тень бросается в чащу, и Виктор стреляет.

Раздается короткий вскрик. Этот голос он едва узнает. _Юри!_

Кацуки смотрит помутившимся от боли взглядом; он матово-бледен и тих. В его руках винтовка. Вот-вот раздастся залп.

Словно вся тьма смерти окутала в этот миг Виктора, всполохи крови озаряют пространство, и слышится щелчок спускового крючка…

 

* * *

 

Время казалось ему бесконечным и нескончаемым потоком шорохов и вспышек света. Когда в рассеивающемся утреннем тумане заплясали неуловимые силуэты и раздался свист пуль, он закричал. Из последних сил. Потому что нестерпимо хотелось жить и пить. А больше всего – забыть.

Со странной блуждающей улыбкой на губах, Виктор рванул из зарослей к реке.

\- Не стреляйте! Свои! Я русский! – он поднял руки.

Солдаты настороженно остановились, но оружие не убрали.

\- Русский?  
\- Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров, я офицер, бежал из плена. И у меня срочное донесение в штаб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ослинник - символ отчаяния;
> 
> * эрика - символ одиночества;
> 
> * цикада - В странах Дальнего Востока и Китае цикада считается летним насекомым и на зимнюю спячку прячется в земле. Буддистские мудрецы увидели в этой системе сходство с тем, как человеческое существо заново рождается через смерть, переходя из одного тела в другое. В древней традиции китайцев существует обряд, когда в рот умершего кладут под язык нефритовую цикаду. Это согласно легенде должно помочь ему найти достойное воплощение в новой жизни и позволить разговаривать в загробной жизни.
> 
> * "Арисака" обр. 1905 г. - японская магазинная винтовка времён Первой и Второй мировых войн.
> 
> * георгин - В Японии является символом благодарности, величия и всепобеждающей силы жизни.


	4. Эпилог

9 X 1921

Сиам*, Бангкок

 

_Привет тебе, мой драгоценный друг!_

_Опять за окном сырость и черные тучи. Вот уже три дня стоит такая погодка, и я почти не сплю, жду, когда пойдет ливень и смоет пыль с дорог и домов. Здесь жарко, жарче даже, чем где-либо, или это меня снедает тоска по тебе?_

_Что рассказать? Я наконец-то смог уединиться, оторвать себя от постыдной привязанности к алкоголю, удовольствиям и скуке, царящих в доме сеньориты С.К. В одиночестве теперь я нахожу успокоение своим ранам и могу беспрепятственно предаваться мыслям о тебе. Но воспоминаний недостаточно – мне нужно ощущать тепло твоих рук на моих плечах и жаркий шепот коралловых губ, что так жажду вновь поцеловать. О, мой милый, я скучаю! Скучаю безмерно! Когда ты уже придешь?_

_Уж и позабыл, что такое морозы! В этом городе так желто и людно, а зимой снега на улицах не видать, что я начинаю жалеть, что уехал из России. Тебе бы понравились устланные белой пушистой периной поля и расписанные инеем окна. Но что поделаешь: история не знает сослагательного наклонения, и грохот и рев революции, словно буря, пронеслись по стране. Поэтому вот уже пятый год живу здесь. День за днем поигрываю на гитаре и в карты с еще одним искателем экзотики из Швейцарии. Иногда фортуна улыбается мне. На днях, вот, выиграл новенький граммофон и пару пластинок с вальсами, послушал и расплакался. Никогда особо не любил музыку, но, видимо, на старости лет стал сентиментален. С радостью отправил бы тебе эти пластинки в обмен хоть на пару фраз. Да-да, я все еще помню, что тебе нравятся музыка и стихи, моя невинная лилия*!_

Виктор отложил перо в сторону и замер, уставившись на неоконченное письмо. Складно написано, Юри оценит… оценил бы. Откинувшись в жестком плетеном кресле, он прижал руки к груди: там, в самой глубине, где должна обитать душа, снова жгло. Никифоров достал из кармана легких штанов платок в не отстиравшихся красноватых пятнах и приложил ко рту. Снова приступ. Третий за час. С кашлем, головокружением и тошнотой все, казалось, валилось из рук, любое движение причиняло боль, больно было даже дышать. Терпкий, наполненный пылью и влагой воздух Бангкока лишь усиливал страдания. Но лечиться Виктор не хотел.

Свою болезнь он скрывал с тщательностью, с каковой возлюбленные скрывают свидания в полуночный час. Симптомы появились полгода назад, сразу после смерти Пхичита от чахотки. Помнится, Никифоров истратил на его лечение последние сбережения, оставшиеся после революции, приглашал для него лучшего врача в городе – итальянца Криспино, даже упрашивал любовника уехать в более сухой климат по рекомендации доктора. Однако все усилия оказались напрасными: Пхичит таял медленно, но неизменно, оставив ему, как и многие другие, лишь воспоминание о себе да пару фотографий.

Таец мало походил на Юри – всегда веселый и жизнерадостный, даже в самые тяжелые минуты; он не давал Виктору предаваться болезненной меланхолии и приступам язвы, не знал устали ни в радостях, ни в постели, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя моложе и свежее свои сорока четырех. С его кончиной Никифоров будто постарел на тысячу лет. И все же что-то в экзотических чертах Пхичита неуловимо напоминало о Кацуки Юри, какая-то общая азиатская нега и хитрая чертовщинка во взгляде. Не раз он ловил себя на том, что мысленно зовет любовника давно забытым именем, но трудно было внимать укорам совести – Виктор любил наслаждаться ускользающей мечтой о давнишней любви и легко поддавался на любую провокацию сантиментов.

Теперь не нужно было скрывать страстные и нежные письма без адреса, что раньше он писал втайне ото всех. _Ему._

Превозмогая слабость, Виктор встал: в тесной квартирке было душно и слишком светло. Он подошел к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы, и взгляд его упал на вазу с гиацинтами*. Цветы почти не пахли и, в сущности, не слишком нравились ему, но с некоторых пор Никифоров почти с маниакальной педантичностью расставлял фиолетово-сиреневые букеты в доме. Желая хоть как-то развеять скуку, он уселся на старенький диванчик и взял в руки гитару. Память подсказала давно забытый провинциальный романс, услышанный им пару лет назад от одного парижского иммигранта.

Когда-нибудь, когда случится снегопад,  
Ветла и клен запляшут на снегу.  
И спросит сын меня: "Неужто дом тебе не свят?"  
А я ему ответить не смогу.

Но сына нет... и нет ни клена, ни ветлы.  
А лишь жара, да скука через край,  
И желтый воздух жгуч, и злобный свет настырней мглы –  
Бездарный юг, проклятый желтый рай!

Когда-нибудь, когда метель стучит в стекло  
И на зубах мороз хрустит, как груздь,  
Я выйду ночью в степь, а в той степи белым-бело;  
Я выйду в степь и вьюгой захлебнусь.*

 

Он нервно закашлялся и выпустил инструмент из рук. Надо пройтись.

Вечерело, и воздух постепенно остывал, давая вздохнуть свободнее. Тучи сменились теплым солнцем, что уже почти закатилось за горизонт. Последние лучи слепили глаза, отражаясь в редких витринах и окнах домов. Виктор шел наугад, лишь бы подальше от затхлой квартирки. Впереди показался уютный скверик, за которым начинался деловой квартал с кафе и лавками. Он с облегчением выдохнул: в толпе было уютнее и не так катастрофически тихо. Шум ярких и узких азиатских улочек с пряным от специй воздухом и гамом тысяч голосов успокаивал. Никифоров замедлил шаг, желая отдаться чувству защищенности полнее, со всей силой своей истосковавшейся по простым радостям души. Такие встряски необходимы, чтобы окончательно не зачахнуть в чужом городе.

Вдруг кто-то мягко схватил его за локоть.

\- Виктор!

Он обернулся на знакомый звонкий голос и нехотя улыбнулся.

\- Кристофф?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, mon cher ami*? Тебе стало лучше? Я очень рад! – молодцеватый ухоженный блондин добродушно похлопал его по плечу и подмигнул.

На самом деле приступы кровавого кашля стали чаще, но Никифоров утвердительно закивал, надеясь избежать расспросов. Но Джакометти не собирался отпускать его так скоро и потащил внутрь кафе.

\- Я тебе уже говорил об этом месте? Ресторанчик в европейском стиле, по-видимому, единственное приличное кафе с таким изысканным кофе в этой проклятой дыре! Ну, идем же! Всего на одну чашечку, я плачу.

И он увлек слабо сопротивлявшегося Виктора в открытые двери. Что ж, одна чашка кофе – что она может изменить?

Играла «Оригинал Диксиленд Джаз Бэнда», под задорный ритм которой Джакометти умудрялся тихонько притопывать, оглядывая зал в поисках свободных мест. Наконец они уселись у витрины, и Кристофф заказал по чашке Блэк Айвори*. За кофе обычная светская беседа приняла необычный оборот, и речь пошла о войне. В этот вечер швейцарец оказался не только чертовски разговорчив, поведав с новыми подробностями свои приключения в качестве добровольца от Соединенных Штатов в Кампании 1917, но и настойчив, и Виктору пришлось пуститься в пересказ конфликта с Японией.

\- Да-а-а, я здорово удивился, когда прочел в утренних газетах о капитуляции Порт-Артура, а потом и о поражении России. Как это вообще могло произойти, если у вас вооружение было гораздо лучше и солдаты обучены?!  
\- Ошибки командования, - равнодушно ответил Виктор, с наслаждением отпивая горячий ароматный напиток. – Кроме того, разве тебе не известно, что у японцев было больше людей? Они взяли крепость измором. Говорят, в манчьчжурских сражениях полегло около пятидесяти тысяч.  
\- Почему говорят? – удивился Кристофф. – Разве ты там не был?  
\- Нет, после плена меня комиссовали в тыл, а потом и в Петербург. В рапорте написали «по состоянию здоровья», но, в сущности, опасались, что я имею связи с врагом. Ну и пусть! – он чертыхнулся и кашлянул, пролив немного кофе.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ничего. Пустяки, пройдет.

Уже стемнело, когда Виктор собрался уходить. Кристофф скучающе потрогал на руке дорогие часы и попросил счет, намереваясь проводить друга до дома.

\- Что-то ты бледнее обычного? – заметил он, поднимаясь из-за столика. – Может, выйди подыши свежим воздухом, а я сейчас подойду.

Никифоров не заставил себя уговаривать. Сердце бешено колотилось, и липкая дрожь пробежала по спине. Подойдя к двери, которую с наступление сумерек закрыли, чтобы не налетала мошкара, он заметил, что кто-то входит. Трое элегантно и по-европейски одетых мужчины. Желая как можно быстрее оказаться на улице из-за подступивших тошноты и кашля, Виктор рванул вперед, надеясь разминуться. И, как назло, столкнулся с одним из них.

\- Простите… - отрывисто буркнул Никифоров и по инерции взглянул тому в лицо.

И замер. О, если бы он верил в призраков, то решил бы, что перед ним именно призрак. Черты лица, медовые раскосые глаза и легкий аромат цветов с горечью – все ему казалось знакомым и таким любимым!

\- Ничего, простите, - мягко ответил японец, и в неярком свете ламп сверкнули очки, скрывая тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз. На мгновение Виктору почудилось, что в этих глазах мелькнул шок.

 _Не может быть! Просто не может быть!_ хотел он вскрикнуть, но призрак уже прошел в зал. Головокружение стало еще невыносимее, и налившиеся свинцом ноги буквально вытолкнули его наружу. Чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет, Никифоров прислонился к дверному косяку, судорожно сунув руку в карман в поисках платка. Когда он отнял окровавленный платок от губ, в голове немного прояснилось. Стоял дивный теплый вечер и невыносимо хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят. Натужно звякнул дверной колокольчик, и, не дожидаясь последствий, Виктор бросился вниз по улице.

Он не помнил, как оказался у себя дома. Запыхавшийся, валящийся с ног, разбитый болезнью и усталостью. Словно поцелуй скорой смерти, на губах запеклась кровь. Виктор безжалостно прикусил губу, пытаясь прогнать хаотичные мысли, причинявшие боль. Невозможность произошедшего казалась дело решенным, а если и случалось в этой вселенной, что мертвецы восставали из могил, то лишь для того, чтобы мстить – он знал это и боялся. Быть может, впервые в жизни ему не удалось заглушить голос совести, неустанно нашептывавшей все эти годы ему одно: «Ты убил его! Ты убил…» Прежде он еще мог отмахнуться от безмолвного гласа, но не сейчас, не сегодня!

Отдышавшись, Никифоров бросился к бару и извлек последнюю бутылку с паршивым виски. Как раз хватит, чтобы напиться до беспамятства. Сделав первый глоток, он решил порассуждать трезво. Что мог бы ты, Витя, предложить ему теперь? Изможденное болезнью тело, лишившееся красок лицо в морщинах, свое упрямое себялюбивое сердце? Любовь? Ничто в нем больше не имеет товарного вида и, как следствие, цены. Даже любовь вся измята и покорежена отчаянием и болью.

С внезапным необъятным счастьем он ощутил мокрые дорожки слез на щеках, отдавшихся горечью на губах…

Допив виски, он завел граммофон. Заиграл «На сопках Маньчжурии»*; с какой-то радостной фаталистичностью Виктор улыбнулся и сел за не оконченное днем письмо.

_Вот мы и встретились, любовь моя. Не знаю, гость ли это из потустороннего мира, незнакомец ли, которого по ошибке принял за тебя… неважно, я понял твой знак._

_Пришло время для покаяния, и хотя минула уж будто сотня лет, память моя все так же тверда, как и в ту злополучную ночь. Итак, я выстрелил. Ранил, убил? Единственно, о чем сожалею, что не умер рядом с тобою. По крайней мере, теперь понимаю: так было бы лучше для нас обоих. Все эти годы я жил с осознанием своей вины, которую, однако, отчаянно пытался отвергнуть. Но сейчас принимаю ее. Подобно мексиканцам, я полюбил смерть*. Полюбил то, чего так яростно и ловко избегал всю жизнь. И все же… будущее пугает меня, заставляет думать: я не достоин тебя. Быть может, и так, но все равно чувства мои с каждым прожитым годом крепнут. Ты – тяжкое бремя, однако я слишком стар, а, может, эгоистичен, чтобы нести его одному. Но все равно молю:_

_Отпусти!_

 

_Верно, ты пророчил в ту беззвездную ночь, когда сказал, что останешься моей единственной любовью. Так и случилось – до чего же ты жесток, злой Эрос! Мой недосягаемый нежный божок, требующий вечного поклонения и кровавых жертв! Что ж, я признаюсь: ты победил. Ничто не в силах заставить меня позабыть тебя, ни расстояние, ни время, и я навеки пленник твоей любви, а заветный пароль к ней – город Дальний!_

Выронив перо из рук, он зашелся в бесконечном кашле, от которого затряслось все тело и потемнело в глазах. С лихорадочным блеском в впалых глазах вскрикнул и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, затих. Лишь ярко-красные капли крови окрасили последние строки письма:

_Проклинаю тебя, Кацуки Юри… и люблю._

_Виктор_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сиам - Таиланд;
> 
> * лилия - в переводе с японского Юри букв. означает лилия;
> 
> * гиацинт - символ скорбной любви. С цветком связана древнегреческая легенда о Гиацинте, возлюбленном Аполлона. Однажды, во время состязаний, бог привычно метнул диск и случайно попал в прекрасного юношу. Тот замертво упал на землю, а на каплях его крови вскоре вырос благоуханный и нежный фиолетово-лиловый цветок.
> 
> * "Романс Шуленина", стихи - Ю.Ряшенцев, музыка - И.Каменской. Звучит в неплохом российском мини-сериале "Сатисфакция";
> 
> * mon cher ami (фр.) - мой дорогой друг;
> 
> * Блэк Айвори - самый дорогой сорт кофе, одна чашечка которого может стоить до 50$. Производится исключительно в Таиланде;
> 
> * «На сопках Маньчжурии» - русский вальс начала XX века, посвящённый погибшим в русско-японской войне воинам 214-го резервного Мокшанского пехотного полка. Автор — военный капельмейстер полка И.Шатров.
> 
> * Подобно мексиканцам, я полюбил смерть - намек на культ Санта Муэрте, заключающийся в поклонении одноимённому божеству, персонифицирующему смерть.


End file.
